Una imagen vale más que mil palabras
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Serie de viñetas sueltas escritas para el proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foto "Proyecto 1-8". Imagen Nº17: "De caballeros ingleses a vagabundos zarrapastrosos" (Daisuke Motomiya y Miyako Inou, Daiyako)
1. Solamente es un hasta luego

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Fotograma de Lost in tanslation. Propuesta de** Asondomar: ** sarahamastroni. files. wordpress 2012/09/ tumblr_ ma9ijzooxi1qhla4lo2_1280 .png

Personaje: Mimi Tachikawa.

(sin espacios)

Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo I. Solamente es un hasta luego

La fiesta estaba siendo animada, tal y como Mimi hubiera deseado; no quería que su despedida fuese triste, quería que las últimas horas en EEUU fuesen divertidas y dejasen un buen recuerdo. Y así estaba siendo, por lo menos para casi todos porque Mimi echaba de menos a alguien en esa sala decorada con serpentinas, globos y un enorme cartel que rezaba "te echaremos de menos, Mimi.".

La castaña paseó la vista por la habitación sin encontrar a aquella persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento y frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Acaso se había ido? La puerta del balcón abierta le dio una pequeña idea de dónde estaba así que se dirigió allí.

Acertó, y se lo encontró sentado en el pequeño banco que habían colocado allí para poder ver amanecer y las puestas de sol. Tenía apoyados los pies firmemente en el suelo, casi con rabia, pero su semblante denotaba tristeza. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y el mentón alzado hacia el cielo, mirándolo en silencio. Mimi se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado. Casi como pidiendo permiso se inclinó sobre él y colocó la mejilla contra su hombro. Él suspiró con melancolía.

—No tienes que estar así —susurró Mimi lentamente—. Volveré a visitaros en vacaciones. No es un adiós. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —murmuró él tratando de recobrarse, pero se pudo apreciar claramente como retenía las ganas de llorar, lo que hizo que a Mimi también se le aguasen los ojos—. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que te vas demasiado lejos y que no te veré.

— Solamente es un hasta luego —aseguró la chica apartándose ligeramente y mirándolo a la cara.

Él asintió, besando su frente con ternura. Ella sonrió tenuemente y volvió a apoyarse en su hombro, imitándole y mirando hacia el cielo infinito.

—Te quiero mucho, Mimi —musitó casi atropelladamente.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo ella en un arrullo—. Te quiero mucho, papá.

* * *

He decido que voy a ir en orden, para hacer todas las imágenes así que esta es la primera viñeta.

Espero opiniones varias.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	2. Nunca más

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Anciano vendiendo caramelos. Propuesta de **HikariCaelum** karipurplefield .deviantart art /If-That- Were-Me-356759945

Personaje: Hikari(Kari) Yagami

Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo II. Nunca más

Tenía cinco años cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Siempre estaba sentado en aquella esquina del parque, cerca de los columpios, con la espalda apoyada en la valla que separaba la fuente de agua para que nadie se cayese. Con pantalones grises y chaqueta verde oscura, ambos desgastados, y un gorro rojo que a Kari le hizo gracia porque le recordaba a un duende que una vez había visto en la televisión, vendía diversos artículos puestos sobre una raída manta de colorines. Desde bisutería hecha a manos hasta caramelos, se podía encontrar lo que a la niña le parecían miles de cosas diferentes. A Kari le encantaba acercase a descubrir qué nuevos secretos le llevaba, y cada vez descubría algo extraño que le hacía chillar de alegría.

Iba todos los martes, después de clases, con su hermano Tai custodiándola, o más bien él tenía que correr detrás de ella cuando entraban al parque porque la niña salía corriendo al improvisado puesto. Llegaba, se ponía de rodillas frente al hombre, y parloteaba incesantemente sobre todo lo que había hecho durante la semana mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas hasta que encontraba ésa que brillaba más de lo normal; aquella que, por lo que fuese, le atraía la mirada como si de un imán se tratase. Solamente entonces, Kari se giraba hacia su hermano, el cual siempre se hallaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el pie contra el suelo impacientemente, y alargaba la mano hacia él. Y Tai descruzaba los brazos y le daba unas monedas, que su madre les había dado para comprar alguna golosina pero no le importaba entregarle al ver la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su carita.

Durante todo ese proceso, que se repetía todas las semanas sin excepción, el anciano solamente sonreía enternecido a la niñita haciendo que su poblada y espesa barba se moviese ligeramente y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se marcasen más. Y cuando Kari elegía su regalo, con voz sosegada y grave, le contaba una pequeña historia. Suficientemente corta para que Tai no se impacientase demasiado y lo bastante larga para que ella se quedase satisfecha.

Un día, una historia. Ese era el trato.

Entonces el chico la llamaba y agarrando su mano se la llevaba donde sus amigos, mientras Kari elevaba el brazo gritando "adiós" y él levantaba una mano en señal de despedida.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo yendo allí para su sencilla rutina, dos años de idas y venidas; de objetos misteriosos y especiales que la chica atesoraba en su habitación. Hasta ese día.

Al principio pareció un martes normal, con Kari corriendo hacia él y Tai detrás de ella. La niña se arrodilló frente a la manta y rebuscó entre los objetos, hablando de su día como de costumbre. Parecía un día normal, pero no lo era. Fue Tai el que se dio cuenta de ellos.

El anciano no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento desde la llegada de Kari, y si bien había veces que estaba más cansado y no lo hacía o simplemente los cerraba para escuchar mejor, aquel día el muchacho de 10 años vio algo diferente. Quizás fuese las oscuras ojeras que tenía, o que no había sonreído ni una sola vez, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su hermana, tiró de ella para levantarla y se encaminaron a un policía que había cerca de allí. Kari no escuchó lo que dijeron, enfurruñada por querer volver, pero vio como el hombre se acercaba al anciano, lo zarandeaba y la cabeza del último caía inerte a un lado. Quiso ir, preocupada por él, pero su hermano no le dejó.

La chica, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había oído hablar de la muerte, y el perder al anciano, al que ya veía como parte de la familia, la destrozó. Lloró en brazos de Tai hasta que su madre vino a recogerlos y siguió llorando en casa hasta que quedó dormida de cansancio.

Después de eso Kari pareció volver a la vida solo que sin aquella sencilla rutina de todos los martes. Pero en su interior algo cambio; se prometió a si misma que, mientras estuviese en sus manos, nadie de sus seres queridos saldría herido nunca más.

Tenía cinco años cuando lo vio por primera vez, y siete años la última.

* * *

Segunda viñeta.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	3. De placeres ocultos e ídolos de manga

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Davis pensativo. Prouesta por _ChemicalFairy. __ proyecto1-8. tumblr post/ 112162364135/ 3_

Personaje: Davis (Daisuke) Motomiya.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo III. De placeres ocultos e ídolos de manga

Si alguien quisiera describir a David Motomiya, podría utilizar una infinidad de adjetivos: revoltoso, tenaz, infantil, luchador, cabezota, valiente, celoso, decidido, gritón, líder, quejica…. Algunas palabras buenas, otras dichas casi como un insulto, pero la lista no era corta. El propio Davis estaba de acuerdo en muchas de ellas. Quizás, la más representativa, o por lo menos la que englobaría a todas ella, sería la palabra enérgico. El castaño no paraba nunca quieto, siempre estaba en constante movimiento, ya fuese en busca de aventuras o simplemente yendo detrás de Kari para pedirle una cita.

A cualquiera que le preguntasen respondería que nunca tomaba descanso en nada. Pero como todas las personas del mundo, Davis tenía un secreto, un placer oculto que nadie esperaría.

Quizás todo había empezado cuando se hizo fan del manga Naruto y le gustó aquel personaje tan despreocupado. Todo era bastante irónico, teniendo en cuenta que siempre se identificaba con el protagonista de la serie, aquel chico tan enérgico y vivaracho que siempre vestía de naranja y corría en busca de la protagonista femenina de la serie, y no se detenía por muchos rechazos que obtuviese. Sí, Naruto y Sakura siempre le habían recordado a él y a Kari. Pero no fue él el que le llamó tanto la atención, sino uno de los secundarios. Podía haberse fijado en otro que se pareciese un poco al menos a él, como Kiba y su afán de competitividad, o Kakashi por su, oculta, pasión por los libros algo eróticos. Pero no, fue otro. Aquel que destacaba por su increíble inteligencia, su vagancia y pocas ganas de participar siempre; Shikamaru Nara. Y desde el día en el que le llamó la atención, decidió que quería parecerse en algo a él.

Después de probar muchas acciones y descartarlas todas (Davis era incapaz de jugar a Shogi, o de planear una complicada estrategia en vez de improvisar precipitadamente, o de ser poco entusiasta, y qué decir de lo ridículo que le quedaba el peinado que el personaje llevaba y tan guay parecía quedarle a él), estuvo a punto de rendirse, pensando que nunca conseguiría tener algo en común con el que se había convertido en su ídolo. Hasta que lo descubrió.

Fue un impulso de los suyos lo que le llevó una tarde cualquiera a subir a la azotea de su edificio sin decirle nada a nadie. Era un día de cielo completamente azul, con un sol brillante, pero salpicado en nubes. Davis se tumbó en el duro cemento sin siquiera mirar si estaba sucio, puso sus manos tras la cabeza a en modo de almohada y se puso a contemplar las nubes. Perdió la noción del tiempo tratando de ver formas en las esponjosas masas del cielo y antes de darse cuenta oscureció.

Desde ese día, Davis se reservaba siempre algo de tiempo para subir allí a desconectar. Descubrió que le relajaba mucho el simple hecho de tumbarse y mirar las nubes, buscando formas conocidas en ellas. Podía estar simplemente unos cuantos minutos o pasarse varias horas allí. Y era algo que solamente él sabía, algo que guardaba en secreto. Quizás era una tontería, pero le gustaba saber que era algo solo de él; le hacía ver que nadie realmente le conocía, salvo él mismo.

Y le alegraba poder decir que tenía algo en común con su ídolo de manga, aunque fuese un simple placer oculto.

* * *

Tercera viñeta. He hecho un pequeño "tributo" a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto. Quizás, si no os gusta esta serie o nunca lo habéis visto, no comprendáis algo. Si necesitáis una aclaración, pedidla sin problemas.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	4. Escapando de la realidad

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Chica y pájaros negros. _Genee __ proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/ 112273406730/4_

Personaje: Sora Takenouchi.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo IV. Escapando de la realidad

Sora Takenouchi era una persona naturalmente racional y realista. Siempre veía al natural, sin adornos. Tal vez eso era lo que la diferenciaba de Mimi, siempre tan rosa e inocente, y de Kari, con sus pletóricas ideas de amor ideal y mundo sin malos; y de Yolei, con los chicos que siempre idolatraba. Ella no dibujaba velos embellecedores sobre nada ni nadie, aunque siempre tratase de ser empática con ello; Sora veía las cosas tal cual eran, ya fuesen malas o buenas.

Por eso le gustaba tanto leer. Cuando se ensimismaba entre letras que narraban historias fantasiosas o irreales, nada podía distraerla. Le encantaba el suave crujir de las hojas al pasar, el olor de libros que contenían toda clase de aventuras. Era su paraíso personal. Cuando se aislaba en su habitación, hasta su madre sabía que no debía de molestarla, porque Sora se hallaba en su propio mundo, ajena a todo lo demás. En esos momentos, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Podía ser un pájaro de grandes alas y ojos rojos que surcaba los cielos en libertad, sintiendo el viento contra su cara y solo rota la sensación cuando alguna pluma se caía de su plumaje, haciendo la experiencia más real aún.

O podía convertirse en gato negro, ágil y escurridizo, que iba de un lado a otro de la ciudad por las sombras sin que nadie pudiese verlo. Sigilosamente, podía observar a las personas desde un ángulo bajo, algo muy diferente a lo normal, y ver qué hacían cuando nadie los miraba.

Cuando se zambullía en las profundidades literarias Sora era capaz de sentir el entusiasmo, el dolor, la alegría, la tristeza y miles de sentimientos más de aquellos personajes que ella llegaba a amar tanto, como si fuesen su familia o amigos. Podía sentir el aire soplar acariciar su cara como si estuviese en un acantilado de la Highlands y escuchar las espadas chocar por el fragor de una batalla en los páramos de la Escocia medieval o tener naves espaciales sobrevolando su cabeza como si en el futuro estuviese.

Cuando leía, Sora era feliz. Eran sus momentos favoritos del día. Porque podía desconectar de su alrededor y de alguna forma, aunque sea por un rato, podía escapar de la realidad.

* * *

Cuarta viñeta

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen 5: Pies en ventanilla de coche. _Japiera _proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/ 112161434810/5

Personaje: Chicas digimon. Mimi Tachikawa, Hikari Yagami, Sora Takenouchi y Yolei Inoue.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo V. Girls just wanna have fun

La música resonaba en el viejo Toyota que Sora había comprado de segunda mano trabajando los fines de semana. Con las ventanas abiertas y el viento meciendo su pelo, recorrían la carretera con el mar a mano izquierda. La feminidad y las risas inundaban el cubículo, al tiempo que el calor del verano no conseguía sofocar sus ilusiones.

Había sido todo muy repentino, no más de dos días de planificación en secreto. ¿Qué por qué en secreto? Porque sabían que si lo decían en voz alta los chicos también querrían apuntarse. El tema había salido varias veces en conversaciones grupales, terminando siempre por entrar los chicos de su grupo en ella, tratando de montar un viaje de todos. Y ellas querían que ese viaje fuese un viaje de solo chicas

Por eso cada una de ellas había dejado una escueta nota en su casa, todas dirigidas a sus parejas ya que las únicas que sabían de su viaje eran las madres de cada una de ellas.

_Me voy de viaje con las chicas. Nos vemos dentro de una semana. _

Y tras la copia exacta de la nota, que habían decidido entre todas porque Yolei quería darle más explicaciones a su querido Ken, cada una adjuntó despedida personalizada para cada uno de ellos.

Ellas sabían que sus novios iban a enfadarse. O bueno, quizás no todos. Quizás Ken simplemente sonriese ante la idea de Yolei pareciendo querer hacerse el harakiri por dejarle solo, y TK solo querría que Kari se lo pasase bien con sus amigas. Pero Tai tendría una rabieta porque no solo Sora se había ido, sino que se había quedado sin vacaciones. Ni qué decir de Matt, que se tiraría la semana completa con un aura maligna porque habían secuestrado a Mimi (porque ella nunca lo abandonaría por voluntad propia; ella era demasiado buena) a una sola semana de su llegada de EEUU.

Aunque en realidad a ellas les daba igual. Les daba un poco de pena el resto del grupo, que iban a tener que aguantar ese mal humor, pero ellas pretendían pasárselo en grande. Y mientras iban en camino a su destino no pensaban en nada de eso.

Yolei iba en el asiento de detrás, pegando botes y cantando a pleno pulmón todas las canciones que iban sonando en la radio. Kari reía a su lado por la locura de su amiga y tarareaba suavemente con ella cuando no conversaban. Sora estaba atenta a la carretera mientras llevaba el ritmo de las canciones golpeando contra el volante y agitando ligeramente la cabeza. Mimi iba concentrada en su manicura color escarlata, pintando un pie para después colocarlo encima del salpicadero para apreciar su obra de arte al sol mientras parloteaba incesantemente sobre todo lo que iban a hacer y lo bien que lo iban a pasar.

De repente la castaña mayor pegó un chillido haciendo que todas se callasen y empezó a aplaudir entusiasmada. Sora pegó un brinco en el sitio, casi perdiendo el control del coche.

—¡Me encanta esta canción! —gritó subiendo el volumen de la radio.

—¡Mimi! —chilló la pelirroja mientras las chicas de detrás volvían a respirar tranquilas—. ¡Me has pegado un susto de muerte!

—¡Oh, venga, Sora! ¡Esta canción es genial! —murmuró moviéndose en su sitio al ritmo de la música teniendo cuidado de no arruinar su manicura—. The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells what you're gonna do with your life. ¡Venga, cantad conmigo!

Yolei fue la primera que se unió a la canción, seguida de cerca de una recuperada Kari que empezó a cantar, contagiada de la alegría de sus amigas. Sora no tuvo más remedio que reír y canturrear con ellas.

—But girls they wanna have fun —chillaron, ya histéricas, las cuatro al unísono—. Oh, girls just wanna have fun!

Las chicas rieron, felices, animadas y contagiadas con la pegadiza letra que tan bien describía su estado actual.

Porque ellas solamente querían divertirse. Y esas iban a ser unas vacaciones geniales.

* * *

Quinta viñeta. Creo que no hace falta que diga la canción que recomiendo, ¿verdad?

¡Nos leemos!

Mid.


	6. Querer a Mimi Tachikawa no está mal

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Pryecto 1-8.

Imagen: Chico llevando en brazos a chica. _Genee __ proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/ 112162412975/6_

Personajes: Yamato Ishida. Mimato.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo VI. Querer a Mimi no está mal.

_Querer a Mimi Tachikawa no está mal._

Tai se lo había repetido un millón de veces, desde aquella vez que Matt se había quedado mirándola mientras la chica hablaba con Sora de algún tema de mujeres y su amigo le había pillado. Desde entonces, se lo había repetido una y otra vez, cada vez que le atrapaba observándola, ya fuese mientras estaba concentrada con sus deberes, charlando con alguien, riendo alegremente o retocando su pintalabios frente a un espejo.

Matt lo negaba; él no podía querer a Mimi. Él, cantante de Teenage wolves, la banda de rock del momento, tan frío y serio. Ella, tan pop, fan de Britney Spears y extrovertida en exceso. No pegaban, se decía, ni con cola. Él no podía querer a Mimi Tachikawa porque eran como el día y la noche. No era normal, era _antinatural._

Pero todo cambió en la fiesta. Tai había montado una estúpida fiesta de disfraces, y además había elegido su disfraz sin darle opción a réplica. Así que, en vez de poder escoger algo sencillo como vampiro (que solamente tendría que ponerse un par de colmillos) había terminado vestido de Harry Potter. ¿Qué por qué Harry Potter? Ni idea. Tai simplemente había llegado a su casa y le había dejado todo lo necesario encima de la cama diciendo que ése era su disfraz. Matt había tratado de negarse a ponerse la peluca negra, pero su amigo era demasiado insistente y finalmente había terminado accediendo.

Y ahí estaba, en esa maldita fiesta a la que ni siquiera quería ir, disfrazado de ese personaje que ni siquiera le gustaba. No podía ser como Ken, que se había conseguido un sencillo disfraz de policía, o TK, que iba a juego con Kari de pintores con batas blancas llenas de pegotes de colores. Él iba con el kit completo, gafas redondas y varita incluida.

Se colocó en una esquina, al lado de la mesa donde había bebidas y comida, viendo como Yolei, disfrazada de pájaro gigante, arrastraba a Ken a bailar, o Tai, de príncipe azul, hablaba con Sora que iba de pirata. Y él no comprendía aún por qué le había tocado disfraz.

Hasta que la razón de todo eso apareció en la fiesta. Mimi Tachikawa llegó disfrazada… de Ginny Weasley. Matt, que había leído las novelas de Harry Potter, sabía perfectamente que sus personajes terminaban juntos. Se dio cuenta él, se dio cuenta todo el mundo que ya había visto de qué iba él, y finalmente, se dio cuenta Mimi cuando lo vio. Matt maldijo internamente a Tai pero todo el mal humor se esfumó levemente al ver a la chica sonreír ampliamente al acercarse a él.

—¡Vamos a juego! —chilló ella alegremente—. ¡Qué guay!

—Es verdad —dijo Tai acercándose con Sora—. ¡Qué coincidencia!

Matt fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. ¡Coincidencia las narices! El castaño había planeado claramente todo. Casi podía volver a escucharle decir eso de "Querer a Mimi no está mal". ¡Maldito traidor!

—Vais genial —escuchó que decía Sora a una emocionada castaña—. Pegáis perfectos juntos.

—Y si mal no recuerdo —murmuró Tai—. Harry y Ginny terminan juntos, ¿no?

—Sí , sí—asintió Mimi riendo—. ¡Deberíamos hacernos una foto juntos!

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —gritó Tai, emocionado por hacerse fotos y se acercó a Mimi para pasar el brazo por su hombro—. ¿Dónde está Kari? Ella tiene la cámara. ¡Allí está! ¡Kari, Kari! ¡Ven a hacernos una foto!

—¡Tú no! —Mimi empujó a Tai y enganchó su brazo alrededor del de Matt, haciendo que el chico ruborizase—. Solo Matt y yo.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó Tai pataleando el suelo—. Yo también quiero una foto.

—Haberte disfrazado de Harry Potter—Mimi le sacó la lengua al tiempo que se giraba hacia Kari, quien llegaba en ese momento con cámara—. ¡Kari! Sácanos una foto antes de que a tu hermano le dé una embolia.

Kari se rió y enfocó a la pareja. Mimi se inclinó hacia Matt y sonrió a la cámara. El rubio no vio más a partir de ese momento, el aroma a fresas del cabello de Mimi se le coló en las fosas nasales entumeciendo su cerebro. A esa distancia podía notar la suavidad de su pelo, que, por lo que podía apreciar, era teñido y no peluca. Recordó, vagamente, un día en el que Mimi había anunciado su deseo de teñirse de pelirroja y deseó que no fuese permanente, que al lavarlo volviese a tener esa sedosa melena castaña que tanto le gustaba.

Varios flashes lo cegaron y tuvo que pestañear. Casi alargó de nuevo el brazo para sostener a Mimi cuando ella se separó de él para ir donde Kari, pero se frenó a tiempo. Vio como la castaña menor negaba con la cabeza y le decía a Mimi que todas las fotos las pasaría al día siguiente y no se verían hasta entonces. Mimi hizo un par de intentos más por asomar la cabeza pero se rindió cuando Kari apagó la cámara y se fue con TK siguiéndola. Tai arrastró a Sora detrás de ella, chillando a su hermana para que le hiciese una foto. Enfurruñada, volvió donde Matt.

—No me deja ver la foto— se quejó haciendo un puchero—. Seguro que salgo horrible.

—Es imposible que salgas horrible porque eres preciosa—el pensamiento abandonó sus labios antes de poder detenerlo y miró horrorizado a la chica esperando de que se espantase.

Pero Mimi solamente ruborizó; Yamato Ishida nunca iba soltando halagos por la vida y le había chocado, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado. Sonrió, mordiéndose un labio nerviosamente.

—Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo —Matt pasó por su pelo la mano, nervioso, casi llevándose la peluca en el proceso. Gruñó con frustración y Mimi rió—. Te queda mejor el rubio.

—Tai me obligó a ponérmela —contestó rascando su nuca.

—Me alegro —asintió ella, convencida—. Sin peluca no hubieses sido un buen Harry Potter, y la foto no hubiese sido tan buena.

—Tú no llevas —observó el chico.

—Me he teñido —Matt entrecerró los ojos—. Aunque es temporal. Se va lavándolo.

—Mejor —susurró él suavemente.

—Voy a saludar a Izzy y a Joe, que no les veo hace mucho; siempre están ocupados —explicó—. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Matt la observó irse y volvió a perderse en su mente, sin poder dejar de mirarla. La vio interactuar con la gente. Era la alegría en persona, tan extrovertida, tan diferente a él. No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, solamente mirándola, pero debió de ser mucho porque Sora regresó sin que se enterase. La chica se puso de puntillas para ver qué miraba; rió suavemente al percatarse de ello.

—Matt —el chico la miró, notándola—. Querer a Mimi no está mal, ¿sabes?

No supo por qué, quizás porque era la primera vez que Sora se lo decía, o porque en boca de su amiga sonaba más realista, pero se lo creyó. Asintió a la pelirroja y se encaminó hacia donde Mimi estaba momento hablando con una chica en la que ni siquiera reparó. La chica sonrió cuando se colocó justo en frente de ella.

—Mimi —la aludida lo observó—. Te quiero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre pasmada y confusa—. ¡Ah! ¡Es por lo de que somos Harry y Ginny!

Matt bufó. ¡Ahora que él lo aceptaba, ella pensaba que estaba de broma!

—No, no como Harry a Ginny —lo meditó—. Bueno, sí, porque te quiero como Harry a Ginny. Pero te quiero siendo yo. Te quiero como Matt a Mimi.

—Te estás metiendo demasiado en el papel y te estás liando —rió Mimi suavemente.

—Para nada —negó severamente.

—¿Me estás gastando una broma, Matt? —se cruzó de brazos—. Porque no me gustan las bromas.

—¡No es broma! —al pasarse la mano por la peluca se la descolocó pero le dio igual—. ¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? Ven conmigo.

Mimi le frenó cuando él la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella. Media sala se les quedó mirando y la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Matt, para —susurró—. Nos están mirando.

—¡Me da igual!

Y como si quisiera enfatizar el punto, la soltó para alzarla en brazos haciendo que tuviese que pasar sus manos por el cuello. Mimi gritó, asustada por el repentino movimiento, pero sentirla en sus brazos aumentó la convicción de Matt de su nueva revelación; quería a Mimi, y la quería con él para siempre. Ella se quejó, pero la ignoró. Avergonzada, escondió la cara en su cuello, haciendo que él temblase pero sonriese por la agradable sensación. Cuando llegó a la mitad de la sala, la soltó. Mimi estaba enrojecida pero él simplemente le hizo un gesto a Tai para que quitase la música. Cuando se hizo silencio en la sala, todos se quedaron mirándolos.

—Mimi —la llamó y ella subió la mirada, que hasta entonces había estado clavada en el suelo, a los ojos—. Hasta ahora no lo aceptaba. No entendía por más que me lo dijeran. Yo pensaba que era imposible.

A Mimi dejó de importarle su alrededor y se centró en su mirada, tan seria y decidida.

—Pero ya me da igual —sus ojos parecieron volverse más azules en ese instante—. Te quiero, Mimi Tachikawa.

Entonces, la besó. Mimi dudó un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir, y Matt sonrió contra su boca al verse correspondido. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos, sintiendo sus corazones latiendo acelerados al unísono en sus pechos, mientras Mimi subía los suyos a su cuello y se pegaba más a él.

Ni siquiera escucharon a la gente aplaudir mientras Tai gritaba "¡Lo sabía! ¡Os lo dije!". Solamente importaban ellos.

Porque no era simplemente que querer a Mimi Tachikawa no estuviese mal, estaba más que bien. Querer a Mimi era como respirar. Querer a Mimi era _natural_. Y supo que no se arrepentiría; tenerla en sus brazos era lo mejor que había hecho.

* * *

Sexta viñeta. Me ha costado especialmente pensar en la historia porque no dejaba de ver a Harry Potter y a Ginny Weasley en la imagen así que finalmente, ya que no podía sacarlos de mi mente, los he incluido de alguna manera.

Y por aguantar mis chapas sobre esta imagen y tener la misma sensación que yo, se la dedico a Riens. ^^

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	7. Porque soy una mujer

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Pryecto 1-8.

Imagen: Chica en picardías sujetando botella. _Genee __proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/ 112161493495/7_

Personajes: Yolei (Miyako) Inoue. Secundario, Ken Ichijouji

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo VII. Porque soy una mujer

Cuando Ken dejó de ser Digimon Emperador, solamente Davis le extendió su mano para que se uniese a ellos; el resto de los niños elegidos de esa generación o le odiaban o estaban reticentes. Pero Yolei no tardó en darse cuenta de que Ichijouji en realidad era buena persona y solo había estado confundido. Así que aquella vez, después de que los ayudase contra una de las torres negras de Arukerimon, lo dudó en mandarle aquel mensaje dejándole ver que esperaba que cuando estuviese preparado se uniese a ellos. Ken simplemente se había dado la vuelta esa vez, como si no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo, pero tiempo más tarde, cuando finalmente había empezado a luchar junto con el resto de los niños, le había confesado que al darse la vuelta había sonreído, feliz porque comenzasen a perdonarlo.

Quizás fue esa vez cuando a Yolei empezó a parecerle más que un amigo. Había quedado totalmente embelesada por lo tierno que le había parecido la confesión, con la cara levemente sonrojada; siempre había sabido que Ken era guapo pero aquella vez se lo pareció más aún. Y con el paso del tiempo, cuando fueron haciéndose más cercanos, terminó por enamorarse de él.

Para Yolei, Ken no era solamente una cara bonita. Era valiente, inteligente, dulce, leal, y mil adjetivos positivos más que podrían hacer que la chica se pasase horas describiéndolo. La chica del pelo morado no podía ver a Ken como un amigo; no podía verle como a Davis, con quién peleaba a diario pero confiaba con los ojos cerrados, ni como TK, aquel chico alegre que la hacía reír junto con Kari, o como a Cody, a quien veía como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo. Veía a Ichijouji como su futuro marido, aquel con el que tendría tres hijos a los que cuidarían entre los dos, con el que charlaría al llegar de trabajar del laboratorio con una copa de vino en mano (a Yolei no le gustaba el vino entonces, pero en las películas veía esa escena y no podía evitar querer protagonizar algo así con Ken). Yolei se sentía especial cuando estaba junto a él porque solo con ella se abría tanto como para ver más allá de lo que superficialmente dejaba ver, porque podían pasarse hablando horas y ensimismarse tanto que se olvidaban de la gente de su alrededor, porque nunca se cansaba de su compañía.

Pero había un problema; él no la veía como a una pareja y Yolei no soportaba eso. La chica de pelo morado quería que Ken la viese como algo más. No quería ser su amiga, no quería ser su hermana; quería ser su pareja. Davis siempre le había dicho que él no podía verla como a una mujer porque era su amiga, y no quería eso con Ken. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se propuso lograr, al menos, que él la viese como una mujer con todas las letras.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, decidió pedirle consejo a la persona más femenina que conocía, a Mimi Tachikawa. La castaña no se sorprendió cuando Yolei le confesó que estaba enamorada de Ken; la chica ya lo sabía, le comentó, era bastante obvio para una mujer tan perceptiva como ella, sobretodo en temas de amores.

—¿Qué quieres hacer para parecer una mujer, Yolei? —preguntó aún así algo desconcertada—. En realidad ya pareces una mujer. ¡Eres una mujer!

—¡Pero Ken no me ve como una! —por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ichijouji, los ojos de la chica se aguaron—. Davis me lo dijo; un chico que te ve como amiga no te ve como una mujer.

—¡Oh, Yolei! —Mimi abrazó a su amiga con fuerza—. No llores. Es imposible que Ken no sepa que eres una mujer. Seguro que incluso le gustas, solo es así de abierto contigo.

—Pero porque me ve como a una amiga, Mimi —sollozó levemente la del pelo morado—. ¡Estoy en la friendzone! Y por ende, ¡no sabe que soy una mujer!

—Eso no lo sabes —le riñó secándole las lágrimas—, no le has dicho nada. Tienes que dejar de hacer caso de las cosas que te diga Davis.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Mimi —le rogó, aún obcecada en esa idea—. Necesito que Ken sepa que soy una mujer, necesito que me hagas ver más femenina.

—Está bien, Yolei —aceptó finalmente Mimi viendo que sería la única manera de animar a su amiga—, tengo un plan. Vas a ser tan impresionante que Ken Ichijouji no va a poder resistirse. Nunca podrá olvidarse de que eres una mujer.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yolei esperanzada.

—Te lo prometo —aseguró Mimi—. Estoy tan segura de ello que si mi plan no funciona, juro volver a ponerme el pelo rosa y con estrellita.

Yolei, por primera vez desde que había llegado, sonrió ampliamente.

Ken llegó al apartamento que compartía con TK y Davis completamente agotado. Quitándose los zapatos con pereza, anunció su llegada pero frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta. Miró su reloj de pulsera de forma confusa; a esas horas ambos deberían estar en casa. Suspirando, se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras soltaba un par de botones de su camisa, pulcramente abrochada. Tiró casi sin fuerza a un lado su maletín con libros a un lado y se frotó la cara con cansanci. Pero casi murió del susto al encender la luz; Yolei estaba sentada en la cama, mirándolo en intervalos a él y al suelo.

—¡Yolei! —murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

—Lo siento —susurró la chica en voz tan baja que Ken apenas puedo escucharla—. No quería asustarte.

—No pasa nada —el chico entró y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en la silla del escritorio de forma desordenada—. Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí, Yolei? ¿Habíamos quedado y se me ha olvidado? Lo siento… últimamente ando con mucho trabajo en la universidad y…

—No habíamos quedado —Ken la miró, aún sentada en su cama pero habiendo subido un poco el tono de voz aún cuando seguía mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

—¡Buf! ¡Menos mal! —recogió sus cosas y las colocó encima del escritorio—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán TK y Davis? A estas horas deberían haber llegado ya. No me dijeron que fuesen a salir.

—Yo les he dicho que se vayan —Ken se giró para encontrarse a Yolei finalmente de pies; pudo ver el cambio en su expresión, que aún denotando nerviosismo tenía un deje de determinación—. Yo les he pedido que nos dejen solos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, confuso, y por primera vez desde que la vio se fijó en que Yolei llevaba puesta una bata negra por encima, una prenda que nunca le había visto y se le hacía extraño.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Ken empezó a ponerse intranquilo al ver la expresión seria de la chica—. Yolei, me estás asustando.

—Ken, tú y yo nos conocemos hace años ya —comenzó a hablar Yolei—. Desde que dejaste de ser Digimon Emperador y te uniste a nosotros.

—Sí, es verdad –aceptó él sin saber a qué venía todo eso—. Ya han pasado muchos años.

—Y tú y yo somos buenos amigos —añadió ella y su tono de voz sonó a una mezcla entre resignación y mala leche.

—Sí, bueno, ya te comenté que contigo es con la que más afinidad tengo de alguna manera —dijo el chico—. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—¡Ése es el problema!

Ken pegó un bote en el sitio cuando la chica gritó la última frase. Yolei comenzó a caminar hacia él pero se detuvo a un metro de distancia. El chico pudo ver cómo sostenía los bordes de la bata fuertemente, uno contra el otro, como si tuviese miedo de que se abriese. La chica tenía la respiración algo agitada y parecía que le estaba costando horrores hablar, pero un brillo decidido refulgía en su mirada y parecía dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

—¿Qué pasa, Yolei? —preguntó Ken son voz suave—. No entiendo.

—Yo no quiero ser tu mejor amiga —soltó ella de golpe y la tez de Ken empalideció más de lo normal—. ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser tu amiga!

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —balbuceó, atónito—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

—No has hecho nada mal, Ken —se dio la vuelta y se puso a pasear por la habitación.

Ken la siguió con la mirada. Yolei parecía muy nerviosa y él nunca la había visto así. Entrando en histerismo, y sin saber si estaba haciendo bien en destapar todo en ese momento, la chica se llevó la mano al pelo y lo desordenó, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. El movimiento la obligó a soltar la solapa de la bata y Ken no pudo evitar que su mirada viajase al escote que la prenda, al moverse, había dejado al descubierto. Sintió el rostro enrojecer levemente; nunca había visto a Yolei con escote. Tuvo que subir rápidamente la mirada a los ojos de la chica cuando volvió al lugar inicial, justo en frente suyo.

—Davis me lo dejó claro; yo no tengo sexo para él porque soy su amiga —Ken frunció el ceño ante las extrañas palabras—. No soy una mujer para él porque simplemente soy su amiga.

—No entiendo por qué me dices esto…—susurró él pero no le dejó terminar.

—¡No quiero que tú me veas como tu amiga! —gritó—. Quiero que me veas como a una mujer.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar Ken pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Porque Yolei había hecho algo que no esperaba; se había quitado la bata que llevaba encima de golpe y la había lanzado a un lado de la habitación. Y debajo de ella llevaba algo que él esperaba menos, algo que nunca habría imaginado en Yolei; solamente llevaba puesto un corto vestido negro, de finos tirantes y pronunciado escote. Unas medias de encaje adornaban sus largas piernas, terminando en la mitad de sus pantorrillas, con unas suaves ligas que se perdían en el bajo del vestido sosteniéndolas. Ken tragó saliva ruidosamente, con la mente funcionándole a mil por hora e imaginando de qué color podría ser la ropa interior de la chica y si sería de encaje a juego con las medias.

—No sé qué va a pasar ahora —la voz titubeante de Yolei hizo que su mente volviese al presente y sus ojos se despegasen de su figura—. Quizás no quieras volver a hablarme o mirarme siquiera, pero no podía soportar esta situación más. Te quiero, Ken, como algo más que a un amigo. Estoy enamorada de ti, y quería que me vieses como una mujer.

Ken no supo que decir. Por segunda vez, su garganta se secó y fue incapaz de emitir ninguna palabra. No esperaba para nada una confesión así de parte de Yolei. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? Un sonrojo inundó su cara al darse cuenta del significado de esas palabras.

—¿Estás enamorada de mi? —repitió la pregunta para asegurarse.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —asintió Yolei—. Y quiero que me veas como una mujer.

Una risotada salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Ken y resonó por toda la habitación. El chico se dobló sobre sí mismo, agarrándose la tripa. Yolei abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Una vergüenza repentina la asaltó, aquella que la adrenalina y el valor habían suprimido. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera acordarse de que tendría que ponerse algo por encima, solo queriendo llegar a su casa y meterse debajo del edredón. Pero no llegó a la puerta porque sintió una mano sujetar su muñeca y girarla, encontrándose con un Ken repentinamente serio.

—No, espera —le dijo el chico—. No te vayas.

—Tengo bastante con que te rías de mi como para querer que me lo digas a la cara —balbuceó ella en un susurro, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos.

—No me rio de ti, me rio de mi y de la situación —aseguró Ken—. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yolei atónita, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —murmuró él poniéndose rojo como un tomate y haciendo que la chica suspirase internamente—. En realidad soy demasiado cobarde y pensaba que suficiente era con que me hubieses perdonado por todo lo malo que hice cuando fui Digimon Emperador y me dejases ser tu amigo.

Yolei no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Vale, Mimi le había dicho que Ken se comportaba diferente con ella, y deseaba con toda su alma que eso fuese real, pero ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese pensado realmente que él al correspondería. Había decidido hacerse ver como una mujer porque su cuero se lo pedía, pero en su interior solo rezaba para que Ken no huyese de ella después y poder seguir siendo amigos cuando ella pudiese olvidarle. Pero todo eso era mucho mejor.

—Pero esto es mil veces mejor —dijo sonriendo como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—. Y visto que tú has sido la única valiente aquí, creo que me toca dar el siguiente paso.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos y pasó su brazo libre por su cintura para unirlos más aún. La mano que apresaba su muñeca, reteniéndola como si en ese momento pudiese despegar los pies del suelo, la soltó solo para subirla a su mejilla y acariciarla.

—Voy a besarte, Yolei.

Ella no dijo nada, y él se lo tomó como una invitación por lo que juntó sus labios y la besó tiernamente. En cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto, la chica se derritió. Como si sus terminaciones nerviosas hubiesen cobrado vida repentinamente, su cuerpo se juntó más al de Ken y subió las manos para enredarlas en el cuello del chico, quien la estrechó más contra él con ambas manos en su cintura.

Pudieron haber sido unos segundos u horas, ninguno de los dos lo supo, pero cuando por fin se separaron se quedaron aún juntos, mirándose a los ojos. Yolei se puso repentinamente roja y Ken rio enternecido, subiendo de nuevo la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Estás preciosa cuando te pones roja, y eso es algo que se ve poco —murmuró cerca de su boca y acto seguido frunció el ceño—. No sé cómo has podido pensar que no te veía como mujer.

—Davis me dijo que yo era su amiga y no podía verme como mujer —murmuró avergonzada.

—Yolei —suspiró sonoramente—. Tienes que dejar de hacerle caso a lo que dice Davis. Muy pocas veces acierta. Y más con el tema de mujeres. Yo siempre he sabido que eras una mujer, incluso cuando aún no me daba cuenta de que me gustabas.

Yolei sonrió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido.

—Entonces he hecho un poco el ridículo con todo el numerito, imagino —dijo la chica avergonzándose de nuevo.

—Bueno, si no llegas a haber montado este "numerito" seguiríamos igual y yo tampoco me hubiese declarado nunca así que imagino que ha estado bien—comentó Ken y luego puso cara pícara—. Además, si te soy sincero, no puedo decir que no me haya gustado. Digo, me gustas como eres, Yolei, no me malinterpretes, pero así vestidas estás… ¡guau!

Yolei se sonrojó de nuevo y escondió la cara en el cuello de él. Ken rio, feliz y divertido de verla en ese estado, algo tan insólito en la del pelo morado como ver a Mimi Tachikawa despeinada.

—Yolei —la llamó haciendo que lo mirase—, estás genial, en serio, pero creo que deberías taparte —ella lo miró sin comprender—. Verás, yo sé que parezco muy recto, serio y formal, pero sigo siendo un hombre de 22 años. Y tú eres una mujer preciosa que está vestida de la más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Y aunque tengo un buen autocontrol, tenerte cerca está haciendo que se tambalee.

Yolei volvió a sonrojarse y corrió a ponerse la bata que anteriormente había tenido colocada. Después fue a una esquina de la habitación donde había una botella de champán y dos vasos que anteriormente Ken no había visto. Ella le tendió uno y llenó los dos vasos.

—Mimi me obligó a llevármelos para brindar para celebrar —le explicó—. Yo no contaba mucho con que terminase del todo bien pero no pude decirle que no. Nadie le dice que no a Mimi.

—Todo esto ha sido un plan suyo —rio Ken y ella asintió—. Brindemos por ella entonces. Y por nosotros, claro.

Hicieron topa y bebieron un sorbo. Sonriendo, Ken se agachó para robarle un beso rápido que hizo que Yolei no supiese si sus labios picaban por ello o por la espumeante bebida. Acto seguido soltó una carcajada.

—Ella también va a brindar en su casa cuando le diga que todo ha salido perfecto —explicó cuando el chico la miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Imagino que será feliz por ti; eres una de sus mejores amigas.

—Sí, sí, por eso pero también por otra cosa —riendo de nuevo lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Mimi apostó que si el plan no funcionaba volvería a ponerse ese espantoso pelo rosa con estrellitas.

Ambos soltaron sendas carcajadas al pensar en una Mimi ya adulta con el peinado más extraño de entre los que se había hecho; sería chistoso.

—Debe de estar histérica esperando a que llame —comentó Yolei cuando recuperaron el habla—. Le prometí que cuando supiera algo la llamaría.

Ken sonrió de lado, cogió los vasos de champán y los dejó en el escritorio junto con la botella. Después rodeó la cintura de la chica y la acercó de nuevo a él; Yolei llevó sus manos a su pecho. Agachando la cabeza, la besó.

—Dejemos que se vuelva loca un poco más.

Yolei sonrió contra sus labios.

* * *

Séptima viñeta. Ya sé que, como la anterior, es larga cuando deberían ser cortas, pero no me ha salido mejor. Y también sé que últimamente por aquí solo escribo con toques de humor y no muy serio pero después de la viñeta para el Reto de "Las dos caras de la moneda" que escribí, creo que he tenido mucho drama por un tiempín.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	8. Mini-genio chiflado

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Pryecto 1-8.

Imagen: Columpio y ciudad. de _jacque-kari _ proyecto1-8 .tumblr post /112161620720/8

Personajes: Joe Kido.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo VIII. Mini-genio chiflado

A Joe Kido siempre le había encantado la ciencia, desde muy pequeño, y creía que todo tenía que tener una explicación científica. Por eso nunca llegó a ver muchos dibujos animados.

"Oliver y Benji" le parecían inverosímiles porque decía que nadie tenía la fuerza necesaria para romper una red y hacer un agujero en la pared de un simple chute, y que la largura del campo tendría que ser casi infinita para que tardasen tanto en recorrerlo (años más tarde, extraños estudios le dieron la razón, arrojando datos que cifraban la largura en 18 km).

Tampoco le gustaba la serie "Los fruitis". ¡Vamos! ¿Una niña viviendo con frutas? ¿Un plátano con mochila? ¿Un cactus parlante?

Y qué decir de "Dragon Ball"… ¿En serio? ¿Un chico con cola que volaba sobre una nube y lanzaba rayos por las manos de la nada? ¿En qué mundo paralelo podía ocurrir eso?

Pero la hecatombe llegó cuando vio por primera vez Heidi en la televisión.

Vale, la historia de una niña huérfana a la que mandaban a vivir a casa de su abuelo a las montañas y se hacía amiga de un pastor no era tan descabellada, al menos las ovejas no hablaban, pero lo que a Joe le molestaba era el opening. No era el dibujo, ni la música, ni siquiera todo el inicio entero. Solamente era la maldita escena de Heidi subida a un columpio, balanceándose sobre verdes praderas.

Sujetándose desde el cielo.

Joe se ponía de los nervios cada vez que aparecía en la televisión. ¿Cómo podía sostenerse ese columpio? ¡Era imposible! La ley de la gravedad sostenía que la fuerza hacía que los objetos caigan con aceleración constante en la Tierra debido a la mayor masa que ésta tenía en comparación con el objeto, a 9,8 km/h, de forma que a no ser que nada lo sostuviese el objeto caería al suelo. ¡No era posible que se quedase colgando del aire!

Así que como _no era posible_, ni corto ni perezoso, le escribió una carta a Isao Takahata, el director que adaptó la novela al anime, narrándole su queja y su análisis.

Habían pasado más de dos meses y él ya se había olvidado del altercado de Heidi (porque su madre cambiaba de canal cada vez que aparecía en televisión) cuando el chico, apenas un niño, recibió su primera carta. Ésta era de Takahata, aquel director de la serie que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado, y respondía a la misiva que él había mandado tiempo antes. Decía así.

"Querido Joe:

Me alegro de que te guste nuestra serie y tengas tantas sugerencias que hacer al respecto. Me he tomado la libertad de responderte personalmente, y de tratarte de una manera más informal, al sentirme sorprendido pero feliz de que un chico tan joven se interese tanto por nuestro anime. Solamente quería agradecerte, y animarte a seguir viendo nuestros programas. Espero que podamos seguir entreteniéndote.

Con cariño, Takahata Isao."

Joe estaba anonadado. No solo había malinterpretado su carta. ¡Había ignorado completamente su queja! ¿acaso él había insinuado siquiera que le gustase esa serie tan estúpida? ¿Qué él quisiese seguir viéndolo, cuando nunca había logrado pasar del opening? ¿Qué iba a disfrutar de algo que empezaba con tal locura de irrealidad?

El chico arrugó la carta con furia y corrió a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba la cena. Sin decir ni media palabra, abrió la basura y lanzó el maltrecho papel dentro, antes de abandonar la estancia dando grandes zancadas. Su madre lo vio irse, confusa, sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Intrigada, abrió el cubo y desdobló la carta para lograr comprender qué había hecho enfurecer a su pequeño. Rió al leerlo, y fue a ver que hacía Joe, encontrándolo sentado en el salón, con la nariz enterrada en un enorme libro de física y refunfuñando aún sobre animes idiotas. La mujer decidió dejarlo.

Desde ese día, Joe Kido no volvió a ver más dibujos animados.

* * *

Octava viñeta. No ha sido mi mejor trabajo, lo sé. ¿Podía haber sacado más jugo a la imagen? Sí, pero se me ocurrió esta idea, y como quiero que todos los personajes aparezcan en mis historias, al menos una vez, aproveché y dejé de pensar.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	9. Pequeños secretos

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Pryecto 1-8.

Imagen: Noctámbulos de Edward Hooper. de _HikariCaelum __ proyecto1-8. tumblr post/ 112162270810/9_

Personajes: Taichi Yagami y Sora Takenoucho (Taiora)

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo IX. Pequeños secretos

Ellos eran una pareja bastante común; él jugaba al fútbol, ella al tenis, e iban a apoyarse mutuamente a sus partidos de los fines de semana. Salían a comer helado. Iban al cine. Iban a casa de la madre de ella los viernes a comer y a la de la familia de él los domingos. Salían juntos desde hace 3 años y vivían juntos desde hace 2. Trabajaban, quedaban con sus amigos, y tomaban una copa de vino por las noches, después de cenar, para charlas sobre cómo les había ido el día.

Pero los Taiora, como los había bautizado Mimi en uno de sus arranques de creatividad en la que se puso a poner nombre a todas las parejas de su grupo, simplemente eran discretos. Mientras que a la Tachikawa le encantaba comerse a besos a Matt, a TK le gustaba besar de improvisto a Kari y Ken se sonrojaba cuando Yolei se ponía muy efusiva, ellos se reservaban para la intimidad todos esos momentos.

Por eso les gustaba a veces pretender que eran otros. Quedar en un bar al oscurecer, un día cualquiera, y esperar qué papel adoptaría el otro aquella noche. Sora dejaría de ser una reconocida diseñadora de kimonos tradicionales para transformarse en una alta ejecutiva de una importante empresa de banca, o Tai se olvidaría de su papel de Embajador para ser un artista bohemio y rico que le encantaba pintar desconocidas que conocía en bares. Él podía aparecer vestido con un elegante traje de chaqueta y un extraño sombrero y ella con un sexy vestido rojo y una peluca.

Les gustaba jugar, aparentar que no eran ellos mismos. Ellos charlarían como si se acabasen de conocer y después incluso quizás se fuesen a un love-hotel, aunque no lo necesitasen realmente.

Al día siguiente se levantarían e irían a trabajar como todos los días. Quedarían con sus amigos y familiares y reirían con ellos como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Porque ellos no eran tan efusivos como sus amigos, pero cuando se miraban sonreían, contentos de aquellos pequeños secretos que solamente ellos conocían y que hacían que su pareja fuese tan especial.

* * *

Novena imagen. No me inspiro para mi TFM, no me inspiro para mis dos retos pendientes, así que me dio por pasar por las imágenes y ¡tachán! Me inspiré. así que ahí está, recién sacado del horno.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	10. Agridulce

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Pryecto 1-8.

Imagen: Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida. de _CieloCriss _proyecto1-8 .tumblr post/ 112162183220/ 10

Personajes: Iori Hida (Cody Hida)

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo X. Agridulce

A Iori le gustaba ir a museos desde muy pequeñito. Le encantaba perderse en las pinturas de artistas famosos y otros no tan reconocidos, tratar de entender el significado que ellos el habían dado y después buscar el suyo propio. Amaba sentir el dolor de un cuadro oscuro, el misterio de alguno de colores púrpuras, la alegría de los amarillos y naranjas o la intensidad de los rojos de otros. Pero si tuviese que elegir uno, solamente uno, no tenía duda alguna de ello.

Lo había descubierto un día que se puso a investigar sobre galerías de arte independientes. Al principio ni siquiera había sabido dónde se encontraba ya que a calle era poco famosa y transitada, pero decidió que quería visitarlo por curiosidad; y valió la pena. Allí había arte de personas que querían lanzar su carrera y ser reconocidos pero que aún no lo habían logrado. Iori paseó entre las decenas de pinturas hasta que una le hizo detenerse. Era extraña, nunca había visto una así. Se trataba de una imagen de una niña a la que le faltaba una pierna; estaba de espalda, sosteniéndose con unas muletas, y mirando fijamente un cuadro de una explosión que representaba fielmente la bomba atómica de Hiroshima. Algo se removió en su interior.

Desde entonces, visitaba al menos una vez cada dos semanas el pequeño museo y siempre terminaba durante horas delante de aquel cuadro. Era una pintura demasiado triste como para que nadie más quisiese mirarla mucho tiempo así que sabía que nadie iba a comprarla, pero se aseguró de que el dueño de la galería le avisase de haber un posible comprador, prometiendo una suma más alta de ser el caso. Éste siempre se preguntaba la razón de las fascinación de Iori por aquella pieza, pero él nunca quiso revelarlo. Aunque en realidad era bien sencillo; le recordaba a su fallecido padre.

Hiroki siempre había sido un fanático de la historia de Japón desde siempre, y a Iori le encantaba escucharle hablar sobre ello. Sus historias preferidas siempre habían sido acerca de la guerra y las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, y se las relataba para dormir por las noches. Fumiko le regañaba, diciendo que no eran cuentos adecuados para un niño tan pequeño, pero su hijo le pedía una y otra vez que se las repitiese. A esa edad no comprendía bien lo que escuchaba, pero le encantaba ver el brillo en los ojos de su padre al hablarle de todo aquello.

Cuando Hiroki Hida murió, Iori solamente tenía 6 años, y aunque su abuelo fue una buena figura paterna para él, muchas veces echaba de menos las historias por las noches, y cuando fue más mayor empezó a documentarse sobre ello para sentirse cerca de su padre. Muchas veces iba con libros sobre las bombas atómicas a su tumba y se pasaba horas leyéndolos en voz alta, emulando a su progenitor cuando hacía lo mismo con él por las noches.

Por eso aquel cuadro le gustaba tanto. Le traía sentimientos agridulces. Recordar a su padre siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, de alguna manera, pero al tiempo, se sentía identificado con la chica del cuadro. Aquella joven tullida que había tenido sueños pero una explosión hizo que no pudiese correr con sus amigos ni jugar a saltar vallas.

Él se veía reflejado en ella. Porque cuando era pequeño había vivido las mejores noches escuchando a su padre hablar animadamente de un tema que le fascinaba. Y a día de hoy, algunas veces, se sentaba en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que su padre abriese la puerta, entrase en su habitación, le indicase con un dedo que guardase silencio para que su madre no viniese a regañarlos, y después se sentase a su lado en el colchón y relatase durante horas. Luego le prometería que al día siguiente volvería a seguir contándole su cuento particular cuando Iori se quejase de que no tenía sueño y quería seguir. Pero era un sueño que ya no podría cumplirse.

Porque su padre le había dicho que volvería, pero él sabía que no podría cumplir la promesa nunca más.

* * *

Décima imagen. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma porque he conseguido escribir sobre un personaje que nunca pensé que podría (y mi meta era escribir al menos una vez sobre cada uno). No será el mejor, pero creo que la seriedad del fic pega exactamente con la imagen recta que tengo de Iori. Y que, por una vez, no me desviase al humor hace que me sienta bien.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	11. El concierto de sus vidas

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Imagen: undécima imagen: Sala de concierto. por _Nii-chan Ukio __proyecto1-8. tumblr post/ 112161637415/11_

Personajes: Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa (Mimato)

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo XI. El concierto de sus vidas

Yamato Ishida había nacido para ser una estrella del rock. Lo sabía él, lo sabían sus padres, lo sabían sus amigos y lo sabía el mundo. Pero aquella vez era diferente.

No es que el rubio nunca hubiese estado nervioso por un concierto, la primera vez que fue a tocar en un festival escolar estaba tan histérico que Taichi tuvo que ir a zarandearlo con fuerza, pero esa vez era distinto porque entre el público había un cazatalentos de una de las discográficas más importantes de todo Japón. Era algo grande, todos los del grupo lo sabían; si lo impresionaban podrían conseguir un buen contrato y lanzarse al estrellato. Y ese era precisamente el problema.

No importaba que llevasen meses ensayando para esa prueba porque habían sido avisados con mucha antelación, no importaba que hubiesen perfeccionado cada una de las notas, no importaba que las canciones fuesen excelentes, no importaba que pudiesen rivalizar con cualquiera de las múltiples bandas de rock de Japón; aquella noche, a veinte minutos del comienzo del concierto que podría cambiar sus vida, Yamato Ishida estaba completamente paralizado.

Todo el mundo había intentado de todo. Taichi lo había vuelto a zarandear, sus compañeros de la banda le habían gritado hasta el punto de haberle tirado un vaso de agua encima, Sora y Takeru habían tratado de tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves sin éxito, Jou le había dado una tila, Koushiro había buscado en internet cómo hacer que un cuerpo paralizado volviese a reaccionar, e incluso Daisuke había tratado de hacerle bromas para que volviese a ser él mismo. Pero nada había funcionado.

—No podemos salir así —comentó Yukata, viendo que el rubio seguía sin reaccionar.

—Tenemos que salir —insistió Akira—. Podemos llevarle al escenario y colocarlo delante del micro; quizás reaccione.

—¿Y si no lo hace? —habló Takashi—. No podemos arriesgarnos. No hoy.

—¡Joder! —Yukata se revolvió el pelo, nervioso—. ¿Justo tenía que ser hoy?

—Justamente por lo de hoy está así —explicó conciliadora Sora, que se había unido junto con Taichi a la conversación—. Es un paso muy importante y Yamato está nervioso.

—Pero antes también se ponía nervioso —se quejó de nuevo el de gafas.

—Pero podía moverse —suspiró Taichi—. Además, con hacer que pensase en otra cosa se tranquilizaba y daba un buen espectáculo.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos eso? —preguntó Yukata, sin comprender por qué seguían con el problema.

—Ya lo hemos hecho —aclaró la pelirroja—. Hemos hecho todo lo que normalmente hacemos para hacer que se tranquilice. Pero no funciona.

—Nunca ha estado nervioso hasta este punto —aseguró Taichi—. Nunca le he visto así. Temblando, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, hablando sin parar…sí. Pero nunca quieto y apenas enfocando la atención en nada.

Todos suspiraron y miraron hacia donde un ya desesperado Takeru trataba de hacer que su hermano volviese a ser el tipo con seguridad que era siempre. Eso estaba empezando a poner nervioso a todos los integrantes del grupo. Quedaban menos de 15 minutos y Yamato seguía paralizado. Si no conseguían que reaccionase estaban en apuros porque nunca más iban a tener esa oportunidad de oro que tenían aquella noche.

—¡Ya está aquí por quien llorabais! —la puerta de los camerinos se abrió dejando ver la figura de Mimi Tachikawa, quien entraba con los brazos en alto como si de una diva se tratase.

Todos los de la sala apenas la miraron e hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo para después volver la atención de nuevo a Yamato. La recién llegaba frunció el ceño; vale que no era ella la protagonista de la noche pero esperaba un poco más de euforia al verla, al menos por parte de un Taichi que siempre la saludaba con un gran abrazo.

—¡Por favor tanto entusiasmo no! —exclamó alzando las manos y moviéndolas exageradamente.

—Lo siento, Mimi —murmuró Taichi acercándose y dándole un simple beso en la mejilla—. Hola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó uniéndose al grupo—. Esto parece un funeral. ¿Por qué estáis tan serios? ¡Deberíais estar contentos!

—Sí, deberíamos —gruñó Yukata sin poder evitarlo.

—Yamato está nervioso —explicó Sora a su lado—. Más que eso. Está paralizado; apenas enfoca la atención en nadie que le hable.

Ese fue el momento en el que Takeru dejó de tratar y se unió al grupo, quedando Yamato en la silla donde estaba sentado sólo, con la vista perdida. Todos lo interrogaron con la mirada pero el rubio pequeño simplemente negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no había nada que hacer.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la castaña mirando al rubio por primera vez desde que había llegado—. Ya veo…

—¡Sí, "¡Oh!"! —chilló Yukata de nuevo—. Nada lo hace reaccionar y vamos a perder la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. ¡No podemos tocar sin cantante!

—¿Habéis hablado con él? —preguntó Mimi.

—Sí —asintió Taichi—. Hemos hecho de todo. ¡Incluso le hemos echado agua encima y le he pegado un par de bofetadas! Pero sigue sin moverse.

—¿Queréis que lo intente yo? —ofreció ella.

Fue como si un ángel hubiese pasado. Todas las miradas se centraron repentinamente en ella, una decena de pares de ojos que la miraban como si hubiese dicho la tontería más grande del mundo. La castaña tardó un par de segundos en entender por qué pero después suspiró. Vale, era verdad que Yamato y ella habían hablado más desde su vuelta a Japón, pero seguían sin ser los amigos más unidos del mundo. Ellos hablaban cuando estaban todos juntos, eran corteses entre ellos, pero nadie podría decir que eran cercanos como para que ella pudiese cambiar la situación actual. Mimi bufó; la miraban como si le hubiesen salido cuernos en la cabeza.

—¿Tú? —preguntó de forma burlona Yukata—. Llevamos más de media hora tratando de hacer reaccionar a Yamato, sin lograrlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú ibas a conseguirlo?

—¿Tienes una idea mejor? —atacó de forma defensiva la castaña—. Porque no veo que vayas a poder cambiar la situación quedándote sin hacer nada.

Si las miradas matasen, ambos jóvenes estarían muertos. Todos sabían que Yukata era la persona que menos afinidad tenía con Tachikawa, aunque solamente fuese porque no soportaba lo chillona que podía ser a veces. El solo hecho de pensar que ella sería la que sacase de su ensoñamiento a Yamato le hacía ponerse de mala leche y querer reírse de ella al mismo tiempo.

El resto de sus amigos los miraban como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a suceder y sin intenciones de decir nada por si salpicaba.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó la chica de nuevo, sin apartar los ojos de los del chico.

—No vas a conseguir nada —él masticó las palabras lentamente, lanzándolas con veneno hacia ella.

—¡Ocho minutos, chicos! —gritó uno de los trabajadoras abriendo la puerta—. ¡Ocho minutos y abrimos el telón! Todo el mundo fuera de esta sala.

La pelea de miradas fue rota por esa voz, haciendo que todos mirasen primero a la puerta y después a Yamato, que seguía sin moverse del sitio. Todos entraron en pánico.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Yukata—. No hay tiempo.

—Deja que lo intente —propuso Akira a lo que su amigo lo miró como si estuviese loco—. No tenemos nada que perder.

—Quizás la Princesa Tachikawa pueda hacerle reaccionar —rió Taichi—. Dale una oportunidad.

Yukata pareció pensarlo y clavó sus ojos de nuevo en la castaña, quien le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Después suspiró.

—Está bien —gruñó—. Pero más te vale que no le vuelvas más loco de lo que está.

—Si ha conseguido sobrevivir a ti creo que lo hará conmigo —rebatió ella haciendo que el chico simplemente se diese la vuelta con brusquedad y saliese del camerino camino al escenario.

—¡Chicos, siete minutos! —gritó el hombre de nuevo—. ¡No puede quedar nadie aquí!

—Necesitamos que ella se quede, Kentaro —le dijo tranquilamente Takashi—. Yamato no reacciona y ella va a hacer que lo haga.

El hombre pareció pensarlo pero finalmente asintió.

—Está bien pero solo ella —ordenó—. ¡El resto fuera! Quedan menos de siete minutos!

Todos sus amigos salieron del camerino camino a las mesas que estaban reservadas para ellos en frente del escenario mientras que los del grupo hacían lo mismo para preparar todo en él. Yukata aún lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Mimi antes de salir de la sala y ella solo respondió sacándole la lengua. Cuando se encontró sola, caminó donde Yamato seguía sentado, mirando al infinito pero sin centrarse en nada.

—Yamato —lo llamó poniéndose en frente de él—. Yamato.

Pero el rubio no se movió, como si ella realmente no estuviese allí. Mimi suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse a sí misma; no le gustaba que nadie le ignorase, pero eso no trataba sobre ella. Intentando hacerle volver, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yamato y lo zarandeó un poco.

—Yamato… Yamato… —el chico seguía sin reaccionar—. ¡Yama!

Finalmente hubo un momento de lucidez en la mirada del rubio y sus ojos se centraron en la chica que estaba frente a él. Mimi sonrió al ver que la reconocía, aunque solamente fuese porque le había llamado Yama y él le hubiese dicho mil veces que no le gustaba su nombre así.

—¿Mi… Mimi? —preguntó tan bajo que a la chica le costó escucharle.

—Yama, tienes que despertar —ordenó ella con voz suave pero firme—. Te están esperando en el escenario para cantar. ¡Es tu oportunidad!

—Yo… no puedo —murmuró él, sin moverse aún—. No puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Claro que puedes! —exclamó ella apretando sus hombros—. ¡Lo has hecho millones de veces!

—Pero no como hoy —la voz se fue apagando poco a poco y Mimi temió que volviese a encerrarse en sí mismo.

—Tienes que salir ahí —lloriqueó ella—. Yukata me lo recordará toda la vida si no consigo sacarte ahí. Venga, por favor, hazlo por mí.

Yamato la miró hacer pucheritos y un lado de su boca se alzó, riendo muy suavemente ante la imagen de la Princesa Tachikawa sacando sus armas. Pero negó con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Lo siento —susurró —. No puedo.

—Sí puedes, Yama… —la castaña se acercó más a él—. Solo tienes que hacer como siempre. Piensa en otra cosa y sal ahí. Una vez que empieces a tocar se te va a olvidar todo lo de alrededor.

—No… no puedo…

Mimi suspiró. Se lo habían dicho; esa vez nadie había logrado que Yamato dejase de pensar en su temor a hacerlo mal, ni siquiera Taichi con zarandeos, ni Sora, ni Daisuke con sus bromas.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en el miedo porque eso te paraliza —dijo ella, desesperándose—. Tienes que pensar en otra cosa.

—No puedo —susurró él sin dejar de mirarla—. Ayúdame.

Mimi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; Yamato de verdad tenía que estar desesperado si le estaba pidiendo ayuda a ella. La chica se mordió el labio inferior; ¿qué podía hacer ella? Un grito avisando de que quedaban cinco minutos hizo que su mente trabajase a mil por hora, repasando todos los planes posibles hasta encontrar uno que pudiese servir. Decidida, lo miró fijamente; era una locura pero tenía que funcionar.

—¿Confías en mi, Yama? —le preguntó ella, afianzándose más en sus hombros.

Yamato soltó una risa áspera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No —respondió sincero.

—Pues vamos bien… —murmuró ella bufando; alguien gritó tres minutos— Bueno, da igual. Que sea lo que Kami quiera.

Yamato la miró sin entender pero abrió los ojos enormemente al ver que la chica se iba acercando a él, pero se quedó estático al sentir que había juntado sus bocas. Y es que Mimi estaba besándole, y nunca nadie, incluido él, hubiese pensado que eso iba a ocurrir.

Algo hizo cortocircuito en ese momento en su mente y dejó de pensar en su repentino pánico escénico, en el miedo que sentía por hacerlo mal aquel día que el cazatalentos iba a verlos y en el temor a quedar en ridículo mientras cantaba. En ese momento en su cabeza solamente estaba el hecho de que los labios de Mimi estaban contra los suyos y que se sentía mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado.

La castaña había pensado que con eso haría reaccionar al chico, aunque fuese para apartarla, pero no creyó que el chico simplemente iba a abrir los ojos y a quedarse como una estatua. Desesperada al escuchar el aviso de los cuatro minutos, decidió dar un paso más allá y empezó a mover los labios contra la boca del rubio, profundizando el beso y rezando para que por fin reaccionase. Y vaya si lo hizo.

Yamato sintió los labios de la chica moverse tímidos contra los de él, lentamente, y de repente su cuerpo cobró vida propia. Sin siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo, alzó los brazos y rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica y la acercó a él, sentándola en su regazo. La chica soltó un gritito por la impresión, el cual el rubio aprovechó para profundizar más el beso aún.

Mimi sonrió al ver que Yamato empezaba a moverse, dándose cuenta de que por fin había reaccionado. Su plan había salido a la perfección. O al menos a medias, porque nunca hubiese esperado que el rubio reaccionase de esa forma, tan… intenso. Tampoco había imaginado que a ella iba a gustarle tanto ese beso, porque no podía negarlo, le estaba encantando. Tanto que de su mente estaba volando el plan ideado y en ese momento solamente quería quedarse allí y besar al rubio hasta que le doliesen los labios. Así que no lo dudó y subió las manos a su nuca para sostenerse mejor y apretarse contra él.

Todo se volvió borroso, sin que ninguna pudiese pensar en otra cosa que en el otro. Se metieron en su propia burbuja, sintiendo que podría estar así horas y no se cansarían. Tan ensimismados estaban en todo lo que estaban sintiendo que cuando alguien tocó con prisa la puerta se sobresaltaron. Asustados, miraron hacia la superficie de madera.

—¡Tres minutos! —gritó una voz de hombre—. ¡Tenéis que salir ya!

Con la respiración aún alterada, ambos se miraron y Mimi se levantó corriendo del regazo del chico, sonrojándose al empezar a darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Pero no pudo alejarse mucho antes de que Yamato la sujetase de la muñeca y la retuviese. La castaña vio como el chico se ponía de pies y ni siquiera fue capaz de asimilar que había conseguido que reaccionase; se perdió en sus ojos azules que la miraban con una intensidad que estaba empezando a marearla.

—Espera, Mimi —pidió él con voz totalmente normal.

—Yo… lo siento, Yama —se excusó ella—. Tú no reaccionabas… y yo veo muchas series americanas de esas que dices que son una basura… y se me ocurrió esto para que despertases…

—Ha sido buena idea —la chica saltó al escucharle decir aquello con voz tan normal—; has hecho que me olvide de mis miedos.

—Entonces el plan ha salido bien —aplaudió ella alegremente—. ¡Mi plan ha salido a la perfección! ¡Yukata va a tener que agachar la cabeza!

Yamato rió al verla celebrar su victoria y ella sonrió ampliamente mirándolo tan despierto.

—Y tranquilo —añadió alejándose hacia la puerta—, no volveré a besarte.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera! —pidió él haciendo que la chica frenase y lo mirase por encima de su hombro, curiosa—. No hace falta eso. Lo de besar digo. A mí, bueno… digo, ha estado bien.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y lo miró de arriba abajo. Rió encantada y dio unos pasos hacia él.

—¿Estás insinuando que el gran Yamato Ishida quiere besar a la Princesa del rosa Mimi Tachikawa? —el rubio asintió, seguro, sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Quieres besarme otra vez?

—Sí —asintió él, sin dudar, volviendo a tener esa confianza en sí mismo que siempre tenía—. En realidad quiero besarte muchas otras veces.

Mimi soltó una risita traviesa y acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar a solamente unos centímetros de él. El rubio tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarla, apreciando por primera vez que medía unos buenos veinte centímetros más que ella. Una voz que anunciaba que quedaban dos minutos sonó detrás de la puerta.

—Entonces —murmuró ella acariciando su pecho—, sal ahí y da el mejor concierto de tu vida. Consigue ese contrato y te prometo que después tú y yo hablaremos laaargo y tendido. ¿Hace?

Yamato tragó saliva sonoramente y asintió. Acto seguido, Mimi se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios. Después se giró y se fue, contoneando las caderas de una manera tan exagerada que el rubio supo que lo hacía a sabiendas de que él estaba mirando. Dejó la puerta abierta, y él se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido. Fue el manager el que le llamó la atención.

—¡Ishida! —le gritó haciendo que saliese de sus fantasías—. ¡Deja de babear pensando en perversiones con Tachikawa y sal ahora mismo al escenario! ¡Queda menos de un minuto!

Yamato reaccionó y salió corriendo al escenario justo a tiempo de ponerse frente al micrófono segundos antes de que el telón se abriese. Sus compañeros lo miraron entre felices y asombrados de que ese enérgico hombre fuese el mismo acojonado que habían dejado minutos atrás en el camerino.

—¿Qué cojones? —exclamó Yukata—. ¿Tachikawa lo ha conseguido?

El rubio rió y asintió, moviendo hasta poner a su altura el micrófono. Después de colgó la guitarra.

—¿Y qué ha hecho? —preguntó Akira—. Digo, para hacerlo nosotros la próxima vez que te comportes como un bebé asustadizo.

—Eso es cosa nuestra —Yamato sonrió enigmáticamente, haciendo que todos quisiesen saber qué es lo que la chica había hecho para lograr que estuviese tan alegre—. Además, no creo que os sirviese a vosotros.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero se centraron en el público cuando el telón se abrió finalmente. Yamato adelantó un paso para empezar el concierto.

—¡Muy buenas noches, público! —gritó haciendo que la gente chillase en respuesta—. ¡Somos The Wolves y estamos aquí para hacer temblar el suelo!

Los aplausos sonaron por la sala y los primeros acordes de la guitarra comenzaron la canción que cambiaría sus vidas.

…

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Taichi mirando al escenario, donde Yamato estaba dando el mejor concierto de su vida—. ¡Está ahí! ¡Lo has conseguido, Princesa!

—No sé por qué dudabas, Tai —rió ella, contenta—. Ya sabes que soy muy cabezota y nadie le dice que no a Mimi Tachikawa.

—Pero, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó, curiosa, Sora—. Nadie había logrado moverle ni un pelo.

—Una tiene sus armas, Sora —fardó la chica mirando hacia el escenario, donde el rubio hacía alarde de su habilidad para la canción mientras le echaba miradas ardientes de vez en cuando—. Una tiene sus armas…

...

Yamato se lució aquella noche, dando un espectáculo tan brillante que al regresar al camerino tenían un jugoso contrato esperando para ser firmado. Todos sus amigos los felicitaron y les inundaron a abrazos. Y él rió, contento por todo. Porque iban a conseguir aquello por lo que tanto tiempo llevaban luchando.

Pero sonrió más al ver a Mimi esperándole, sonriendo coquetamente y mirándole a través de sus largas pestañas. Porque no podía esperar a que ella cumpliese su promesa y volver a probar esos labios tan dulces que le habían hecho reaccionar cuando más lo necesitaba. Y lo habían despertado de su letargo, pero no solo en lo referente al concierto; estaba decidido a no dejar que Mimi Tachikawa se alejase de él en mucho tiempo; nunca, por ejemplo.

* * *

Undécima imagen. Un pequeño mimato que pretendía ser cortito pero se me ha alargado. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, no tengo remedio. Sí, sé que tengo más retos abiertos pero necesito tiempo para ellos y las imágenes me traen ideas "cortas" a la mente. Así que nada, aquí lo dejo.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	12. Flying free

Historia escrita para el reto "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Imagen: Bicicleta y pájaro azul. de _Japiera _ proyecto1-8 .tumblr post /112161598695/12

Personajes: Indefinido

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo XII. Flying free.

El viento azotaba su cara, haciéndole sentir que estaba vivo, más que nunca. Las correas de su gorro le golpeaban en las mejillas pero a él ni siquiera le importaba pensar en que éste podría salir volando. La bicicleta había chirriado un par de veces, en una muda queja por la velocidad que estaba cogiendo, pero le daba igual. Porque en ese momento se sentía bien; se sentía libre.

Una bandada de pájaros de color añil huyó despavorida y él frenó de golpe, observando cómo diversas plumas caían al suelo en el desesperado intento de escape de las aves. Colocó un pie en el suelo para apoyarse y contempló el cielo, tan azul aquel día, tan limpio. Estaba perfecto, como llamándole.

Sonrió y se impulsó para coger carrerilla y poner en marcha de nuevo la bicicleta, casi atropellando a un par de personas que caminaban por el solitario camino escogido. Un bicho se estampó contra sus gafas, manchando levemente el cristal, pero le dio igual.

Porque puede que él no pudiese alzarse como los pájaros hasta el infinito, pero cuando cogía la bicicleta sentía que atravesaba el viento, sentía que podía con todo; sentía que volaba libre.

* * *

Duodécima imagen. Sí, personaje indefinido. Porque solo sé que es chico, pero realmente me pueden venir cualquiera a la cabeza, cualquiera que tenga sus momentos a solas y quiera desestresarse. Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección. A ver quién os imagináis, estoy esperando ansiosa vuestras respuesta.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	13. Rara, loca, original

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Chica gafas rojas propuesta por _**Sopho**. __proyecto1- 8. tumblr post/112162203005/13_

Personaje: Miyako Inoue

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XIII. Rara, loca, original

Miyako siempre había ignorado a aquellas personas que decían que era rara y que estaba loca; como su madre siempre decía, simplemente era original. Le gustaba cómo era; nunca la más guapa, ni la más buena, ni la más lista, pero le gustaba. No le daba importancia al hecho de salir de fiesta y ser la única a la que no se le acercaban chicos porque no los necesitaba. Claro que tampoco le gustaba cuando alguno trataba de ligar con ellas despreciándola.

—Dejad a vuestra amiga la rarita y venid con nosotros a divertiros.

Sus amigas nunca iban, incluso algún hombre se había ganado algún tortazo, pero no dejaba de sentarle mal.

—¿Quién se creen que son? —chilló, histérica, una noche cuando llegó al apartamento que compartía con Daisuke y Ken—. ¡Ni siquiera me conocen y ya me están juzgando!

Daisuke la miraba, entretenido, desde el sillón donde había estado cuando la chica llegó a casa. Ken había salido a comprar comida china después de haber perdido en un "piedra, papel, tijera" y la chica se estaba desahogando con aquel que había pillado por banda. Mientras Miyako balbuceaba, él no pudo más que observar la siempre sedosa melena morada estaba enredada en un desordenado moño en su nuca y sus gafas rojas se ladeaban tanto hasta el punto que parecían a punto de caerse.

—Relájate, Miya —le dijo tratando de no reírse—, no merece la pena.

—¡Me han llamado rara! —gritó, alzando los brazos—. ¡Y loca! Y ni siquiera saben mi nombre.

Ella siguió despotricando, mientras maldecía a esos chicos. Daisuke se levantó entonces, y caminó hasta cerrarle el paso en una de sus vueltas alrededor de la mesa. La del pelo morado lo miró un instante en silencio antes de volver a la cara y fue entonces cuando el castaño hizo su movimiento maestro, acercándola a su cuerpo y besándola de lleno en los labios. Apenas duró unos segundos, pero logró dejar muda a Miyako.

—Eres rara y estás loca —le aseguró con voz suave, sonriendo tenuemente—. Pero así es como me gustas.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Ken lo llamó desde la entrada. Daisuke volvió a sonreírle y le colocó rectas las gafas. Después se alejó de ella y fue a ayudar a su amigo con la comida. Ella se quedó mirándolo, ignorando al recién llegado cuando la saludó y le preguntó por su noche.

Minutos más tarde los tres estaban sentados en el sofá mientras veían una película. Los hombres estaban absortos en la pantalla mientras se llevaban los palillos llenos de comida a la boca. La cabeza de Miyako, en cambio, solamente podía rememorar ese beso que Daisuke le había dado momentos antes. Sin poder evitarlo, miró de reojo al castaño a su derecha y se llevó la mano a la boca para acariciar sus labios, que sintió aún tibios por el contacto. Una sonrisa involuntaria adornó su cara.

Ella siempre había ignorado a aquellas personas que decían que estaba loca y era rara, pero desde esa noche Miyako, además, adoró serlo.

* * *

Bueno, he hecho caso a HC y me he tratado de desbloquear con esta actividad, que siempre me ayuda. Admito que cuando he visto la foto me he cagado en todo (y en Sopho por proponerla), pero después de muchas ideas tontas, me ha salido mi primer Daiyako, casi sin querer. Así que tened piedad, que aún no sé bien manejar esta pareja.

Nada más.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	14. Cita nocturna

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Banco en parque. de _Ficker D.A.T __proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/112162338485/14_

Personaje: Ken Ichijouji y Hikari Yagami.

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XIV. Cita nocturna

Hikari se subió los cuellos de la chaqueta que llevaba cuando una gélida brisa le desordenó el cabello e hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Sintiendo el frío helarle los huesos, se sentó en el banco y miró el reloj, cerciorándose de que había llegado a tiempo; faltaban unos pocos minutos para medianoche. Los dientes comenzaron a castañearle, realmente no era el mejor día para hacer una quedada nocturna pero había recibido un mensaje con una simple frase: "Donde siempre a la hora de siempre". Y ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el trato. Esa vez había sido él, el que había pedido la cita, pero era consciente de que otras muchas había sido ella.

Unos pasos hicieron que alzase la mirada, hasta ese momento clavada en las doradas hojas que el otoño había hecho que decorasen la tierra seca, y se fijase en el hombre que se acercaba a ella encorvado, tratando de protegerse de las ráfagas de viento, que hacía que su gabardina ondease a su paso. Cuando llegó a su altura, sacudió la cabeza como saludo y Hikari hizo lo mismo y señaló con un ademán el sitio en el banco. El hombre se sentó a su lado sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

La castaña esperó en silencio, mirando hacia delante, a que él se decidiese a comenzar a hablar. Hikari sabía que era el hombre el que tenía que decir la primera palabra, que ella solamente estaba allí para darle su apoyo, así que permaneció muda. Pasados unos minutos antes de que finalmente hablase.

—He vuelto a tener ese sueño de la última vez —murmuró en voz baja, derrumbándose finalmente—. Volvía a sucumbir y la oscuridad de invadía.

Ken descruzó las piernas y las apoyó en el suelo para después dejarse caer hacia delante y colocar las manos en las rodillas mientras sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse en llanto. Hikari lo miró y masajeó su espalda con dulzura, dejando que se desahogase.

—Wormmon moría en mis brazos de nuevo y a mí no me importaba esta vez —sollozó amargamente—. Miyako trataba de convencerme de volver al lado bueno pero no lo lograba. Creaba a Kimeramon de nuevo, tratando de controlar el mundo digital, y terminaba por arrasar todo. Mataba a todos, a Iori, a Takeru, a Yolei, a Daisuke, a ti….

La mujer lo mirón comprensiva cuando él alzó la mirada y sus orbes se clavaron en los suyos. La culpa y el miedo se reflejaban en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella no pudo más que acariciar su mejilla y sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora.

—Mataba a mis hijos, Hikari —la voz se le quebró al llegar a ese punto—. A mis pequeños…. Kimeramon pasaba por encima de todo y yo miraba atrás, viendo las decenas de cadáveres, de digimons y de humanos que dejaba, y solamente me reía.

En ese momento terminó por romperse y se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer llorando como un niño pequeño. Hikari lo acogió con toda su empatía, abrazándole sin juzgarle y dejando que sacase todos sus miedos fuera. Con palabras suaves, le recordó que solamente era una pesadilla y que él había cambiado.

—Ya no eres Digimon Emperador —le aseguró en un susurró—. Eres una buena persona, que quiere a sus amigos, adora a Wormmon y ama a su familia. Nunca serías capaz de dañar a nadie.

Ken alzó la mirada de nuevo y ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de transmitirle confianza y la verdad a través de ellos. Él asintió mientras ella seguía relatándole todas sus virtudes, demostrándole los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida y en su persona y recordándole todo lo que había cambiado.

—Era solamente una pesadilla —repitió, finalizando su discurso con convicción—. Ya no eres Digimon Emperador; solamente eres Ken Ichijouji, policía y padre de familia.

Las lágrimas del hombre se secaron finalmente, y por primera vez desde que llegó pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos miraron al frente de nuevo, sus orbes analizando el paisaje otoñal frente a ellos, el frío volviendo a hacer presencia una vez que todo volvía a la normalidad. Estuvieron en un cómodo y agradable silencio unos minutos más, disfrutando de la paz de la naturaleza y la soledad de ese alejado parque del que tantas citas había sido testigo.

Fue Ken, una vez que recobró la calma, el que puso punto y final al encuentro mirando al reloj de su muñeca.

—Es la una y media ya —murmuró, poniéndose de pies—. Debo volver a casa antes de que Miyako se despierte y se pregunte por qué no estoy en la cama con ella.

—Sí, es tarde ya —Hikari se levantó también—. Yo también debo volver; Takeru se preocupará si no me encuentra en casa.

—Ha sido bueno —afirmó él, asintiendo—. Muchas gracias, como siempre.

—No hay que darlas —aseguró ella—. Para eso estoy; cuando lo necesites o quieras, solamente mándame un mensaje y vendré aquí.

—Sabes que es mutuo; cuando quieras hablar, yo estaré aquí —Hikari asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida del parque, hombro contra hombro y con su rutina de silencio. Cuando llegaron al final se miraron unos segundos y sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra sonrieron y se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza para acto seguido coger caminos contrarios, cada cual yendo a su hogar.

Nunca nadie se enteraría de esa quedada a medianoche, una de tantas que había tenido y que tendrían. Pero realmente no era necesario porque aunque ambos pudiesen hablar de cualquier cosa con su pareja, solamente ellos comprendían el horror de verse arrastrados a la oscuridad. Ellos eran los que exclusivamente entendían la sensación de no terminar de controlar su mente y que algo dentro tirase de ellos hacia el lado más negro de su interior y los instase a hacer cosas malignas.

Únicamente ellos lo entendían, y por eso cada vez que uno sufría, necesitaba hablar de ello o simplemente estar al lado de alguien que lo comprendiese, le mandaba un mensaje al otro y quedaban a medianoche, en ese parque solitario, en aquel banco que se había convertido en testigo silencioso de sus recaídas, sus penas, sus lloros y sus miserias. Y eso era lo que había convertido sus citas en algo secreto, algo que a ellos les servía de terapia sin necesidad de preocupar a sus parejas e hijos. Todo ello había terminado por convertirse en un ritual nocturno que solamente ellos conocían, y que hacía que pudiesen seguir adelante con sus vidas sin volverse locos.

De esa forma, cada vez que quedaban en esas citas, llegaban estresados, asustados o vulnerables, y se iban con energías renovadas, más valientes de lo que nunca habían sido y decididos a comerse la vida. Así que pretendía que eso siguiese de esa forma.

Porque para ellos, seguir adelante era lo más importante, y sus dos corazones juntos eran más fuertes para luchar contra la oscuridad que siempre albergarían.

* * *

Creo que no tengo nada que decir acerca de este capítulo. A decir verdad tenía dos ideas diferentes con esta imagen, dos que me vinieron a la cabeza prácticamente al tiempo, y me he decidido por esta por ser una pareja que he trabajado poco y quería hacerlo un poquitllo. Si soy sincera, el Kenyako no es que me vaya tanto ahora, porque el Daiyako le ha quitado el puesto como pareja de Miyako, pero aún no termino de decidir quién me gusta más para Ken y como no em desagrada con ella pues lo he terminado metiendo.

Creo que el siguiente capítulo será el otro capítulo.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	15. Rayos de sol que iluminan entre nubes

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Banco en parque. de _Ficker D.A.T __proyecto1 -8. tumblr post/112162338485/14_

Personaje: Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi.

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XIV. Rayos de sol que iluminan entre las nubes

Yamato apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó, suspirando. Se había sentado en el primer banco que encontró después de una hora dando vueltas por aquel parque. Estaba estresado, y caminar siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente, pero el frío del otoño hizo que tuviese que pararse a descansar, con su aliento saliendo a borbotones de su boca.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? No debería haber sido así, todo iba perfecto. No entendía cómo se había salido todo de contexto. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó que la cabeza colgase del cabecero del banco. ¡Joder! Lo que daría por un cigarrillo…

—¿Yamato?

La voz hizo que se pusiese recto y se encontró con una pelirroja frente a él. La mujer iba con una chaqueta azul que no disimulaba para nada la enorme barriga que ocultaba tras ella; una sonrisa adornaba su cara y sus ojos, aunque con leves ojeras y casados, brillaban con su color rubí.

—Sora… —murmuró.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo la chica, sonriéndole—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante —Yamato se apartó y ella ocupó el sitio a su lado—. ¿Qué tal va?

—¿Qué? —la pelirroja no entendió a qué se refería hasta que el hombre señaló su barriga—. ¡Oh! Muy bien. Ha empezado a dar muchas patadas y me pide comida a todas horas pero está sano.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo él sinceramente—. ¿Y qué haces aquí sola? ¿Dónde están Taichi y los niños?

—Tai ha llevado a un partido de fútbol a los niños —respondió Sora—. Quiere que Taiki le coja el gusto desde pequeño. Keiko se ha quejado pero ha terminado yendo también, y Nozomu está en la época de seguir a sus hermanos y padre a todos lados. A mí eso me deja tiempo para mí misma, que con tanta gente pululando alrededor nunca tengo ni un huequito. Pasear por aquí me relaja.

—Suena divertido —opinó él.

—¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí sólo? —preguntó entonces la pelirroja—. Pensé que aprovecharías el fin de semana a solas con Mimi aprovechando que yo tengo a los niños y que a Harry se quedaba con sus abuelos.

—Sí, bueno —murmuró el rubio—. He discutido con Mimi y me he ido de casa.

Se quedaron callados, con los pájaros piando a su alrededor. Siempre habían sido dos personas que no tenían que hablar todo el rato para estar a gusto, a diferencia de Mimi y Taichi. Ellos dos eran más parecidos; quizá por eso empezaron, quizá por eso terminaron por divorciarse. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que Yamato no estaba del todo bien, el silencio no era el mejor aliado.

—¿Sabes qué? Es increíble lo que ha cambiado todo en unos años —él la miró, curioso de la repentina reflexión—. Si cuando fuimos al mundo digimon alguien te hubiese dicho que ibas a terminar casado con Mimi Tachikawa, te hubieses reído en su cara.

—Todos en realidad —afirmó Yamato, sonriendo un poco—. Nadie esperaba que me enganchase tanto a ella.

—Desde luego —asintió Sora—. Ni siquiera conmigo fuiste así, y eso que estuvimos casados y tenemos dos hijos preciosos. A ella la miras de una forma especial con la que no has mirado a nadie.

—Yo… —balbuceó el rubio—. Lo siento…

—¡Oh! ¡No, no! —negó ella—. No te lo decía para hacerte sentir mal. Yo te quise mucho, Yamato, y te quiero aún. Siempre serás parte de mi vida; eres mi amigo y el padre de dos de mis hijos. Eres importante.

—Aunque no tanto como Taichi —bromeó él entonces.

—De forma diferente —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Venga ya! Desde pequeños estabas demasiado pendiente de él —dijo Yamato—. Todos lo veíamos, no sé ni por qué no me di cuenta de que ambos sentíais algo.

—Ni siquiera nosotros nos dimos cuenta —susurró la pelirroja—. Y después me encandilaste con tus aires de rockero y te aprovechaste de lo mala que es la adolescencia para enamorarme.

—No vi que te quejases mucho —se burló él en su defensa—. Y yo también terminé un poco enamorado. Pero el destino estaba escrito para ti, Sora. Taichi y tú teníais que terminar juntos; escrito en piedra.

—Puede que tengas razón —la chica levantó las piernas cansadas un poco—. Pero lo vuestro fue algo… mágico también.

—¿Mágico? —preguntó el rubio, confuso.

—¡Sí! —asintió ella, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ella llegó en el momento perfecto. Tú y yo nos habíamos divorciado y aunque era en términos amistosos tú estabas destrozado y ni Taichi ni yo podíamos ayudarte, por razones obvias.

—¿Y qué tiene de mágico todo eso? —frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¡Todo! —Sora se puso de pies, casi yéndose hacia un lado por el volumen de su cuerpo, y se giró a mirarlo, alzando los brazos—. Mimi volvió justo de América en ese momento. Michael había muerto en aquel accidente y ella volvió aquí para estar junto con su familia. Todos nos juntamos para animarla y conocer a Harry y ahí surgió la chispa.

—Pero Mimi y yo no éramos siquiera los más cercanos —opinó Yamato—. Aún cuando la relación mejoró cuando volvió aquella época a Japón.

—¡Oh! Pero es que no viste tu cara —se rió ella—. Ella ese día ni siquiera estaba maquillada pero te quedaste embobado mirándola. Takeru a día de hoy insiste en que la llamaste "ángel".

—No es verdad —frunció el ceño, pensando en matar a su hermano por ir diciendo eso—. No llamé a nadie ángel.

—Pero realmente te revivió —aseguró Sora—. Y tú a ella. Estaba deprimida por la muerte de su esposo y simplemente te acercaste a hablarla y la animaste.

Yamato rememoró aquel día y los siguientes, donde todos habían estado centrados en tratar de sacar de casa a una Mimi que solamente fingía felicidad frente a su padre. Él había sido uno de los decisivos ya que había encontrado muchas cosas en común con ella y sentía que podían hablar de cualquier cosa. Había sentido la atracción por ella desde el primer instante, sin comprender cómo había estado tan ciego para no ver antes lo preciosa que era. Cuando finalmente estuvo perdido por ella, le dio miedo declararse, tanto por ella como por él; Mimi había perdido a su marido y él se había separado de Sora, y no estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea volver a meterse en una relación de nuevo. Sonrió; ya recordaba por qué se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

—Ella adoraba a nuestros hijos —Sora asintió, dándole la razón—. Y ellos la adoraban a ella. Y Harry se comportaba con ellos como si fuesen sus hermanos. Fue irremediable que me enamorase de ella viendo cómo se comportaba con ellos; era ideal.

—Y a ti te hacía feliz —habló la pelirroja—. Incluso antes de que fueseis algo más que amigos.

—Cierto; es única.

Yamato miró hacia el cielo algo nublado y sintió que no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en ella. ¡Sí que había cambiado su vida! Seguía siendo el más reservado del grupo, pero era feliz como nunca lo había sido.

—Todo esto te lo digo por una razón —el rubio volvió a mirarla—. La vida ha dado muchas vueltas pero por alguna razón ha hecho que termines con Mimi, y nunca habías estado mejor.

—Cierto —aceptó él.

—No sé qué os ha pasado; no sé por qué os habéis peleado ni te estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes —Yamato fue a hablar pero Sora alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio—. No lo sé, pero da igual. Porque nunca nada va a ser tan importante como para que no podáis solucionarlo. Porque sois perfectos juntos y os necesitáis. Os amáis, y por mucho que ahora tengáis un problema, sin ella tu vida no estaría completa y la suya tampoco sin ti. Y lo digo porque os he visto y porque a mí me pasa lo mismo con Taichi.

Sora respiró agotada y se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, sosteniendo su abultada barriga. Yamato la miró, preocupado por un segundo, pero comprendiendo que simplemente estaba cansada. Luego sonrió.

—Tienes razón —dijo poniéndose de pies—. Tienes razón en todo.

—Yo siempre la tengo, Ishida —rió ella y el rubio le siguió la carcajada.

Yamato la miró y recordó el tiempo que estuvo casada con ella, la época de adolescencia antes de ello, las cosas buenas vividas, sus hijos, los buenos momentos… sonrió.

—No lo hemos hecho nada mal al final, ¿verdad? —murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada—. Todo nos ha salido bastante bien.

—Sí, eso es cierto —Sora estuvo completamente de acuerdo—. Al final todo ha salido perfecto.

—Cierto —el rubio se giró, dispuesto a irse—. Y ahora, voy a volver a casa para olvidarme de cualquier problema que haya tenido, besar a mi mujer y demostrarle lo mucho que la quiero y lo importante que es para mí.

—¡Vaya! —silbó la pelirroja—. Conmigo no eras tan pasional.

—Parece que la tontería de Yagami también se pega —dijo alzando la ceja ante la broma de su amiga—. ¿Necesita que te acompañe?

Sora meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y le aseguró que estaba bien y que prefería quedarse un rato más en paz allí antes de que la familia volviese a casa y todo enloqueciese. Yamato asintió y se alejó de allí con pasos firmes y unas ganas irrefrenables de llegar a su casa con Mimi. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aceleró el paso, queriendo acortar el tiempo hasta su apartamento. Sonrió; la charla con su exmujer realmente le había servido de mucho.

Al final, ese paseo le había refrescado la mente y los rayos de sol habían terminado por salir entre las nubes.

* * *

Sí, sé que es imagen repetida, pero desde el primer momento tuve las dos ideas al mismo tiempo y he querido escribirlas ambas. En mi cabeza, de existir el sorato, terminarían en divorcio, pero sería amistoso. Así que he querido tratarlo un poco.

Datos a tener en cuenta:

Keiko: hija mayor de Sora y Yamato.

Taiki: hijo menor de Sora y Yamato.

Nozomu: único hijo por el momento de Sora y Taichi. Es más pequeño que los otros dos.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	16. Cosas de chicas

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Chicas sujetando bolsa de _Carrie Summertime. __proyecto1- 8. tumblr post /112161329035/15_

Personaje: Mimi Tachikawa y Hikari Yagami.

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XV. Cosas de chicas

Las dos chicas salieron del supermercado llevando la bolsa de la compra sujetándola cada una por un asa. Llevaban mucha comida, pero se habían propuesto hacer una cena a lo grande para sus novios.

Iban camino al apartamento que Mimi y Yamato compartían a preparar la cena de los viernes, ya que esa semana les había tocado a ellas. Charlaban animadamente, de cualquier cosa, porque ellas eran así; quizá no habían comenzado como mejores amigas, siendo Sora la de Mimi y Miyako la de Hikari, pero el hecho de que sus novios fuesen.

Los chicos bromeaban diciendo que algún día los dejarían para irse a vivir juntas. Y es que si bien eran completamente diferentes, se complementaban muy bien. La mayor, siendo escandalosa, combinaba muy bien con la tranquila Hikari, y la madurez de la menor contrastaba con lo infantil de Mimi. Y aunque fuesen tan opuestas en muchas cosas, disfrutaban sus momentos juntas.

Como esos, por ejemplo, en el que les tocaba hacer la cena a ellas y tenían que pasar mucho rato juntas, ya fuese haciendo la compra o cocinando la comida. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, y era tan agradable que muchas veces agradecían que les tocase a ellas juntas.

—¡Ya necesitaba esto! —suspiró Mimi mientras caminaban—. De verdad que cuando Yamato está pasional es increíble en la cama pero lleva una semana demasiado activo. Y eso, junto a Taichi, siempre queriendo molestarle en casa, es demasiada testosterona para mí.

—¡Ui! ¡Pobrecita! —ironizó con burla la menor—. Que su novio le hace demasiado el amor… Seguro que tienes hasta agujetas.

—¡Hika-chan! —exclamó, escandalizada, la de ojos miel—. ¡No me imaginaba que tú dijeses algo así!

—Es culpa tuya, lo sabes —le dijo riendo ella—. Tú me dijiste que el sexo era lo más natural del mundo y hablar de ello era lo normal entre chicas.

—Es cierto… —Mimi pareció pensárselo para después gritar de forma dramática— ¡He pervertido a la pequeña Hikari! Taichi me va a matar…

Yagami la miró, Tachikawa la miró, y ambas estallaron en risas. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, todavía seguían riéndose y Takeru y Yamato acudieron a ellas para ayudarles con las bolsas.

—¿De qué os reís? —preguntó, curioso, el rubio menor.

—De nada, de nada —negó Hikari, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia.

—Solo son cosas nuestras —añadió Mimi.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse y de nuevo comenzaron a reír histéricamente. Los chicos se miraron, sin comprender.

—¿Tú entiendes algo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No —respondió su hermano—. Pero creo que tampoco quiero saberlo.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y las siguieron a la cocina para darles la enorme bolsa y ofrecerse a ayudarles, incluso si sabían que ellas se negarían.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, las escuchaban cuchichear y soltar risotadas como dos desquiciadas. Se miraban entre ellos, flipando, pero trataban de dejarlo de lado, concentrándose en el partido de baloncesto que estaba puesto en la televisión.

Total, era inútil tratar de comprenderlas. Al fin y al cabo, las chicas tenían una relación demasiado especial entre ellas.

Porque siempre existirían esas situaciones, esas conversación, que catalogarían como "cosas de chicas". Y daba igual las veces que les explicasen las cosas, porque ellas se entendían entre ellas y con eso era suficiente.

* * *

Imagen número 15. No tengo nada que decir de este fic. Es cortito, y simple. algo cotidiano, sin necesidad de ser muy rebuscado.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	17. Declaración inesperada, helados para Tai

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Pareja de las manos por _Takari95. __proyecto1- 8. tumblr post/ 112161450340/16_

Personaje: Mimato (Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida)

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XVI. Declaraciones inesperadas y helados para Taichi

Mimi no era tímida, todo lo contrario. Siempre había sido muy echada para delante. Extrovertida y amigable. Por eso siempre hablaba con todo el mundo y si bien nunca había tenido novio, estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos le pidieran salir. Ella les decía que no muy educadamente, asegurando que no quería pareja en ese momento y pidiéndoles perdón por el rechazo. Era tan adorable que ni siquiera aquellos a los que decía que no, que eran todos, la odiaban; al contrario, terminaban amándola más por lo adorable que era.

Por eso cuando aquella vez, cuando recibió esa carta que la citaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, ella sabía qué iba a pasar, y si bien siempre era duro rechazar a alguien más, estaba relativamente tranquila. Hasta que lo vio, y su pulso subió hasta las nubes.

Quizá fuese porque él era un año mayor, se había dicho, pero sabía que no porque incluso los de último año le habían pedido salir en alguna ocasión. Quizá era porque era increíblemente guapo, se había tratado de convencer, pero también sabía que no era cierto porque muchos chicos atractivos le habían pedido que fuese su novia. En el fondo ella sabía la razón de su nerviosismo; él era el chico por el que llevaba suspirando desde años atrás por Yamato Ishida.

Disimulaba estando con él porque formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos y la situación sería incómoda si sus sentimientos hubiesen salido a la luz. Se llevaban muy bien, incluso si cuando se conocieron no fueron de los niños que más interacción tuvieron en aquella aventura. Pero habían madurado, y se habían encontrado con que tenían muchas cosas en común. Y finalmente Mimi se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Así que verle ahí frente a ella, esperándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con esa pose desgarbada y tan característica de él, la ponía tremendamente nerviosa.

Llegó hasta él casi titubeante, como si esperara que se apartase en cualquier momento para irse, dejándola a la espera de otro chico, que sería el que le había mandado la carta, y él solamente estaría allí por casualidad. Pero era un sitio extraño para estar y él la miró mientras se acercaba, sin hacer el más mínimo ademán de moverse. Mimi se mordió el labio inferior, por primera vez sin saber qué decir.

—Ho-hola —saludó tímidamente, de forma demasiado cortada para ser ella—. ¿Qué tal?

—Te esperaba —anunció el rubio, como queriendo dejarlo claro.

—¡Oh! Sí –afirmó ella—. Lo siento si he llegado tarde…

—No has llegado tarde, tranquila —dijo antes de que ella siguiese su disculpa—. Yo he llegado demasiado pronto.

—¿Te han soltado antes de clase? —bromeó la chica, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

—No —negó Yamato rápidamente—. No he ido a la última clase.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mimi, sin comprender.

—Bueno, estaba algo nervioso —aceptó el chico, llevándose la mano al cabello y desordenándolo—. No todos los días hago esto y no tenía la cabeza para atender matemáticas.

Mimi supo realmente que estaba nervioso. La castaña lo observaba siempre, aprendiéndose todos los gestos y su forma de ser. Sabía que cuando estaba frustrado por algo fruncía el ceño muy intensamente y que cuando lograba encontrar la solución que le estaba molestando relajaba la cara y sonreía casi imperceptiblemente con una sonrisa ladeada hacia el lado derecho. También sabía que cuando estaba a punto de reventar de furia sus labios se unían hasta formar una delgada línea, y que apretaba intensamente su puño izquierdo mientras con la derecha sujetaba fuertemente la tela de su pantalón. Y por eso sabía que cuando estaba nervioso se desordenaba el cabello dejándolo como un nido de pájaros.

Se lamió los labios, tratando de tranquilizarse y queriendo que no se notase que su corazón parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca.

—¿Hacer qué? —se atrevió a cuestionar finalmente.

—Declararme —respondió directamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Pensaba que todo el mundo se citaba aquí para eso; tú misma dijiste que habías tenido varias declaraciones aquí.

—Sí, bueno, es cierto —aceptó Mimi—. Pero no sabía que ibas a declararte tú.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —frunció el rubio el ceño, contrariado.

—¡No, no! —negó ella—. Bueno… sí, pero no porque quisiera. Simplemente no esperaba que tú fueses el que te ibas a declarar.

—Ya, no estaba muy seguro tampoco —volvió a rascarse el cabello y Mimi sintió que se derretía por él—. Ha sido Taichi el que me ha convencido. Decía que era imbécil por seguir sin decir nada y que me iba a arrepentir porque algún día alguien se me iba a adelantar.

—Eso suena muy Taichi —rió Mimi y él la acompañó con una risa ansiosa.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando al suelo con vergüenza y solamente lanzando alguna mirada rápida al otro de vez en cuando. El tiempo se alargó demasiado; quizá no fueran más que unos segundos pero a ambos se les hizo eternos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué dices? —preguntó finalmente Yamato.

—¿Qué? —la castaña no entendí a nada.

—¿Qué me respondes? —insistió—. Aún no has dicho ni sí ni no.

—En realidad —intervino Mimi— tú no me has propuesto nada.

El rubio se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que era verdad, frunciendo el ceño contrariado por cómo estaba yendo todo. Había pensado que sería fácil; mandarle una carta, ir, declararse y a saber qué pasaba. Pero había dicho todo sin decir nada realmente y debía de haber sabido que una chica como Mimi no iba a aceptar medias tintas; ella quería una declaración con todas las letras. La miró, queriendo suplicar que bastante difícil se le estaba haciendo todo como para tener que hablar; él no era así. Pero no se encontró con la mirada de la chica; Mimi estaba girada hacia un lado, mirando al suelo y completamente sonrojada. Yamato sonrió; parecía que por primera vez en una declaración, la siempre serena Mimi Tachikawa estaba nerviosa.

—Sal conmigo —soltó de golpe, aprovechando la situación.

Mimi alzó de golpe la mirada para encontrarse a un Yamato de nuevo mirando a un lado, como si la declaración que acababa de hacer no fuese con él. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el corazón golpear con fuerza. Que Yamato estuviese allí cuando la habían citado le había dado una pequeña esperanza, que él hablase de que iba a declararse había hecho que casi saltase por la posibilidad, pero que realmente le pidiese salir no había terminado de creérselo. Podría echarse a llorar de la alegría pero sabía que él no iba a comprenderlo.

Y por eso mismo no sabía qué hacer. Lo normal un día de declaración hubiese sido que sonriese al chico y le rechazase con tacto, pero en ese caso estaba deseosa de lanzarse a sus brazos. Miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose tímida como pocas veces en la vida.

—Yo… —balbuceó en voz baja—. Vale.

—¿Qué? —aunque Yamato no la miró, quiso saber qué había dicho porque no la escuchaba bien.

—Que sí —afirmó Mimi más alto—. Saldré contigo.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se plasmó en la cara del rubio que Mimi vio de reojo, lo que hizo que ella también sonriese. Pero ninguno alzó la mirada del suelo, no atreviéndose a mirarse, ambos sonrojados pero felices, ninguno sabiendo cual debía de ser el siguiente paso porque no lo habían hecho nunca.

Fue Yamato el que dio el segundo primer paso, pensando que el último movimiento lo había dado ella. Lentamente, con miedo de que esa chica que amaba pero que sabía primeriza en noviazgos se espantase, alargó la mano y tomó la de la chica, quien dio un respingo al no esperarse el movimiento. Pero Mimi no negó el contacto y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él. La castaña miró sus manos juntas, y cuando alzó la mirada hacia la cara del chico se lo encontró mirándola, como a la espera de su reacción; se sonrojó más al ver el brillo en sus ojos azules pero desde luego no se asustó sino que los suyos propios refulgieron y sonrió.

Pero Yamato no se conformó con un toque, y viendo que ella reaccionaba bien ante su toque, decidió dar un paso más y tiró de ella, haciéndola girar para poder estar cara a cara. Desde que Mimi había llegado al sitio de la cita, era la primera vez que estaban así y ambos se quedaron enganchados a la mirada del otro. Con suavidad, colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de la chica y la acarició con el pulgar. Después miró sus labios una vez y se acercó un poco, como pidiendo permiso para lo que pretendía hacer. Mimi, en respuesta, cerró los ojos, y el rubio se lo tomó como aceptación.

La besó con tranquilidad, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sabía que no iba a poder con palabras; él no era así. Mimi se dejó llevar también, disfrutando de ese beso que había soñado tantas veces y por fin se hacía realidad. El beso no fue muy largo, pero en ese momento fue perfecto. Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía con amplitud y el rubio de forma torcida. Se quedaron mirándose hasta que él habló.

—Vamos dentro —propuso alejándose de ella pero sin soltar su mano—. Hace frío y estás congelada.

—¡Oh! Estoy bien —aseguró ella—. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, no hace tanto frío.

—Eres una mentirosa —Mimi hinchó los cachetes de forma infantil y él solamente negó con la cabeza—. No trates de negarlo. Acabo de besarte y tienes los labios helados.

—¡Yama! —exclamó la castaña escandalizada mientras se ponía roja—. ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera!

Yamato casi rió al ver su cara pero simplemente tiró de ella para dirigirla hacia el interior de la escuela, aún sin soltar su mano. Justo cuando estaban por torcer la esquina que les llevaría al patio donde todo el mundo estaba, Mimi tiró de él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó rápidamente. El rubio la miró, interrogante, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es que tenemos tres horas de clases —dijo ella retomando el camino y entrando al patio—. Y quería tener un pequeño recuerdo para estar entretenida.

A lo lejos vieron a sus amigos, que parecían esperarlos ansiosos, y Mimi supo que todos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Refunfuñó sobre que iba a matara a las chicas por no informarle. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Yamato le dio un apretón en la mano y ella lo miró.

—Dejaré que ahora vayas con las chicas a que cotilleéis —le informó seriamente—. Pero te espero a la salida para acompañarte a casa. Y entonces te daré un beso que te sirva más para recordarme.

Mimi abrió los ojos por las intenciones, dichas de forma tan Yamato, tan serio y convencido, que la hacían querer lanzarse a sus brazos en ese mismo momento. Pero no era el lugar así que solamente acertó a asentir. Después él le hizo un gesto hacia sus amigos y ella salió corriendo hacia las chicas.

Yamato la vio decirles algo y que todas reían como gallinas y se encaminó hacia los chicos, quienes palmearon su espalda y lo felicitaron. Taichi soltó un par de bromas pero por primera vez, le dio igual. Miró a Mimi de reojo y la vio feliz, y saber que en parte era gracia a él lo hizo sonreír a él.

Sabía que su declaración había sido inesperada, pero finalmente todo había salido bien y por fin se había atrevido a dar el paso de declararse. Taichi había tenido razón; si él no lo hacía, algún día Mimi le diría que sí a algún otro imbécil y se arrepentiría toda su vida. Miró a su mejor amigo de reojo y se preguntó cómo podría a veces dar buenos consejos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el castaño al sentirse observado—. Deja de mirarme o pensaré que sales con Mimi solamente para ocultar que te mueres por mis huesos.

—Imbécil… —murmuró Yamato, rodando los ojos.

—No, en serio —insistió Taichi—, me mirabas de forma rara. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa, Idiota —dijo finalmente le rubio—, que, y negaré haberlo dicho, por una vez en tu vida tenías razón. Y lo mío con Mimi es gracias a ti.

—¡Oye! Que yo tengo razón muchas veces —Yamato alzó una ceja en respuesta—. Peor sí, tienes razón, todo es gracias a mí. ¡Deberías agradecérmelo más! Invítame a un helado o algo, ¿no?

—¿Sabes qué? —respondió el otro—. A lo que quieras, Yagami. Te invito a lo que quieras.

Porque le compraría un camión de helados; por una vez, Taichi se lo merecía.

* * *

Pues nada, nuevo capítulo para la colección. Esta vez un mimato, mi OTP por goleada. Me ha costado porque veía la imagen y me recordaban a Mimi y Jou, pero a mí no me gusta el Joumi así que le quise dar una vuelta y terminó siendo Yamato. No esperéis que en la foto se parezca a él, porque no lo hace.

He tratado de basarme en animes shoujo para la ambientación. Quería escribir algo ligerito dentro de lo que cabía.

Creo que nada más...

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


	18. De caballeros ingleses a vagabundos

Historia escrita para el Proyecto "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

Imagen: Beso anime acostados byn._ Carrie Summertime - _proyecto1- 8. tumblr post /112161352590/17

Personaje: Daisuke y Miyako (Daiyako)

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo XVII. De caballeros ingleses a vagabundos zarrapastrosos

Miyako pensaba que lo que sentía por Ken era amor. Él era perfecto, inteligente, caballeroso, guapo… ¡todo lo que una mujer hubiese querido! Un verdadero y educado caballero inglés. Había sido su amor platónico durante mucho tiempo y cuando por fin lo conoció, en el Mundo digimon, descubrió que era exactamente como ella lo había pensado: inteligente, caballeroso, guapo… lo era todo. Pero aunque desde el primer momento se llevaron muy bien, la chica no consiguió sentir esa chispa que debería aparecer cuando se rozasen; era como si no hubiese atracción entre ellos.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando Daisuke entró en su vida. Al principio fue un total coñazo; siempre tan burlón, sin tomarse nada en serio, con su pelo lleno de rizos estúpidos y su manía de querer llamar la atención. Peleaban a diario y conseguía sacarla de quicio como nadie había logrado nunca. Era todo lo opuesto a Ken, casi como un zarrapastroso vagabundo en comparación, pero un día se sorprendió al ver que sentía aquello que debería sentir con su antagonista.

Fue un día en el que iban caminando por la calle y discutiendo, como siempre. Miyako terminó gritando, adelantándose para poder hacerle frente y aprovecharse de que le llevaba unos centímetros de altura, pero Daisuke no se inmutó de su pequeña carrera y siguió adelante sin mirar, con el resultado de que se chocó contra ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus amigos se apresuraron a auxiliarles, ayudando al castaño a que se levantase y que la chica pudiese respirar sin el peso masculino encima.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó una preocupada Hikari al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba—. ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

Ambos se apresuraron a negar y siguieron su camino hasta que cada unos e fue a su casa. Tanto Miyako como Daisuke miraron una sola vez hacia atrás cuando estaban a punto de perderse en la esquina, y sus ojos se cruzaron una sola vez antes de perderse de vista.

Cuando la chica llegó a su casa, se tiró a la cama y cogió un cojín para amortiguar el grito de adolescente histérica que pugnaba por salir de su garganta. Por su mente pasaron todas esas escenas típicas de mangas shoujo en la que la chica y el chico tienen algún encontronazo y sus papeles salían volando, haciendo que sus manos se rozasen al recogerlos. O aquella en la que ella se resbalaba y él la sostenía entre sus brazos antes de que cayese. O incluso esa en la que las chicas de su clase se metían con ella y él aparecía como un caballero de brillante armadura para defenderla.

Miyako siempre había soñado con vivir alguna de ellas con Ken, y había terminado por protagonizar una de ese mismo estilo con el idiota de Daisuke. No había tenido los preciosos ojos oscuros de Ichijouji mirándola a escasos milímetros de distancia, ni había tenido a un educado Ken levantándose apresuradamente para ayudarla al tiempo. Tampoco había tenido al moreno preocupándose por si se había dañado e invitándole a tomar un helado en compensación.

En su lugar, Miyako se había encontrado con un anonadado Daisuke que torpemente le había caído encima y se había quedado quieto, sin moverse ni molestarse en pensar que estaba aplastándola. Habían sido Iori y Takeru los que habían alzado al chico y desde luego después no se había preocupado por si ella se había hecho daño o si podía compensarla.

Pero daba igual todo eso; daba igual que ella hubiese anhelado que Ken hubiera sido el protagonista de sus fantasiosos sueños, ni que el garrulo de Daisuke hubiera protagonizado todo. En su mente solamente estaba el pequeño gesto del que nadie, salvo ellos dos, era consciente. Porque nadie lo había visto, pero al caer, sus caras habían quedado más cerca de lo que todos pensaban, hasta el punto en el que sus labios se habían rozado. No se podía considerar un beso siquiera, pero había congelado a los dos jóvenes hasta el punto de que el resto había tenido que entrar a ayudarles. Y no dejaba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez.

Miyako se puso el cojín en la cara amortiguando el sonido y gritó, mucho, y con mucha rabia. Después, cuando ya apenas le quedaba voz y estaba cansada, lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo y se quedó mirando el techo.

No quería aceptarlo, pero debía. Antaño había soñado pletóricamente con terminar casada con un educado Ken Ichojouji, y había terminando dando su primer beso a un inesperado Daisuke Motomiya. Y no le había desagradado. Nada.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Parecía que finalmente iba a cambiar a los caballeros ingleses por los vagabundos zarrapastrosos. Y tampoco estaba nada mal…

* * *

¡Y he vuelto por fin! A ver si os gusta lo que ha salido... hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un Daiyako así que, ¡ahí está!

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
